Como desaparecer completamente
by KedSpitsInYourMouth
Summary: ¿Como describir exactamente lo que es esta historia? Dipper y Mabel enfrentan sus demonios a la vez que descubren un amor prohibido y concretan su destino. Romántico, Sensual, Sexual, Atemorizante y angustiante... Te invito a leer algo diferente, creo que no te decepcionará.
1. Capitulo I Desaparecer

**Bueno, aquí tenemos algo de Pinecest, al margen que no me importan sus objeciones morales, puedo decir para defenderme que el conflicto nacido del incesto es simplemente exquisito, un buen tema a tratar. **

**En cualquier caso, esta historia la considero disfrutable aún si no les gusta del todo el concepto, Ya son mayores solo eso puedo decir, decidan la edad en base a su propia imaginación. **

****_¿En serio esto es necesario?  
No poseo ninguno de los personajes, el resto del concepto es completamente mio. _

**Desaparecer. **

Otra noche como cualquiera, el frió se volvía vapor en las bocas de quienes se aventuraban fuera de sus casas, los hermanos Pines se encontraban en un pequeño parque cerca de la casa de un buen amigo, Mabel había salido a fumar, al parecer dentro de la casa solo les gustaba el olor del tabaco, Dipper la miraba con tristeza, su cabeza era una tormenta de pensamientos, pero que podía decir, siempre lo era.

-Es gracioso como cambian las cosas en tan poco tiempo, ¿no crees?

-¿Por qué lo dices Dip'?

-Míranos, ¿en qué momento nos transformamos en esto?- dice Dipper mientras miraba su cigarrillo consumirse entre sus dedos.

Mabel sonríe con tristeza y dice- Se a lo que te refieres, ¿como el mundo puede oscurecernos tanto?, ¿cuando la inocencia y los caramelos se transformaron en drogas y bohemia?...

-A mí me gusta, no me sentiría cómodo si fuera de otra forma- Dipper dice en tono frio.

-Entonces ¿por qué lo mencionas?- dice Mabel mientras lamia las orillas del papel de liar-¿Tienes encendedor verdad?

Dipper sale por un segundo de su trance y busca en sus bolsillos- ahí tienes- Mabel corre a un lado su cabellera, alguna vez larga y brillante y enciende el preciado cigarrillo- Esta cosa sabe excelente, esperemos que sea tan buena como nos prometió tu amigo- dice con voz rasposa mientras libera el dulce humo con un largo suspiro- En cualquier caso, que piensas DIp?

-Solo... pensamientos tontos, me conoces.

-Animo, ten fuma un poco.

Dipper toma el porro de entre los dedos de su hermana y lo fuma con tranquilidad, el silencio se apodera del ambiente, algo no estaba bien, pero a quien engañaba hace mucho tiempo que las cosas dejaron de andar bien.

-Solo hemos pasado por mucho Dipper, ya sabes, la muerte del Tio Stan, ¡nuestros padres!, el saber que todo el tiempo que nos mantuvieron lejos fue solo para terminar de descubrir lo mucho que se odiaban el uno al otro, yo trato de ver lo bueno de todo esto.

Dipper suelta una risita aspirada, casi inaudible y dice- Extraño los viejos tiempos, las aventuras, las risas , las largas tardes de verano en La casa del misterio.

-Yo también Dipper, pero esto tampoco es tan malo ¿sabes?

-¿Que no es tan malo Mabel?, ¿las drogas?, ¿nuestra lucha por no estar?, ¡¿el querer desaparecer completamente?! -Dipper contiene el humo ron rabia y pasa de nuevo el cigarrillo a su hermana.

-El no perderte es para mí lo suficientemente bueno, el saber de qué aunque ni mi cerebro esté ahí para mi, tu seguirás sosteniendo mi mano.

Dipper se hundió en un silencio lleno de vergüenza, Mabel tenía razón, ella era lo único que aun estaba ahí, como recordatorio eterno de que la vida alguna vez fue buena, y que quizás podría volver a serlo.

-¿Tienes una pinza verdad? oh no! aquí está la mía, creo que debemos comprarle a tu amigo más seguido, quedé completamente relajada- dice Mabel respirando hondo las pocas bocanadas que quedaban- ¿tú te sientes mejor Dip?

Dipper levanto la cabeza hacia su hermana, y le sonrió, quizás la vida podía habernos oscurecido, pero en el fondo ella seguía siendo un rallo de sol, una pizca de luz en lo que parecía un mundo de penumbras- Si Mabes' muchas gracias, en serio.

-Hay vamos solo era un porro- dice con una risita tonta.

-No, digo gracias por seguir aquí, a mi lado.

Mabel estira su mano y acaricia la cara de su hermano- no hay de que, gracias a ti también, eres lo más importante para mí- Ambos se abrazan con fuerza, encontrando la paz en los brazos del otro, saboreando la dulce inconsciencia, sus rostros se contemplan por un segundo, antes de cerrarse en un beso inesperado, lo olvidan todo, solo son ellos y la fría oscuridad del mundo exterior, Dipper toma a Mabel por las caderas y a acerca más a su cuerpo, es la única llama tibia en ese solitario mundo, Mabel cruza sus brazos al rededor de su hermano, saboreando cada centímetro, tomando cada pequeña partícula de luz que emitía, más allá solo habían penumbras, ambos se separan y se miran fijamente, no había vergüenza en sus miradas, no había una gota de remordimiento, ambos lo sabían de hace tiempo, ambos lo deseaban hace tiempo.

Mabel toma la mano de Dipper y le da una sonrisa traviesa casi lujuriosa, ambos corren a la casa de donde habían salido, al entrar solo pueden sentir el olor a humo y alcohol en el aire, las miradas confundidas de los presentes eran como un mosaico retorcido de su propia confidencia, pero no les importaba, solo tenían espacio para los ojos del otro, entran a una habitación y cierran la puerta riendo infantilmente, como niños que guardan un secreto, ambos se abalanzan en un beso profundo, violento, el mundo entero se redujo a "ahí y ahora"

Lo besos se transformaban en mordidas a medida que se perdían entre sus ropas y sus cabellos, pronto el calor se volvería insoportable, sus chaquetas desaparecen casi desapercibidas, Mabel besa el pecho de su hermano, este responde besando la parte de atrás de su nuca, la muerde, sintiendo un pequeño gemido salir de los labios de su gemela, Ambos caen con fuerza contra la cama, Dipper besa cada pequeño espacio bajando por el cuello y acercándose a sus pechos.

-No necesitas esto- dice arrancando el sujetador de Mabel, esta solo lo acerca a sus labios ya adoloridos de placer, Dipper toma los pechos de Mabel y los acaricia, sus manos son como llamas que consumen la piel de su hermana, no tarda en comenzar a besarlos, lamerlos, morderlos, Mabel enrolla sus piernas alrededor de Dipper, lo quiere más cerca, quiere sentir sus llamas consumir cada pequeña parte de su piel, su abdomen convulsiona en pequeños espasmos a medida que Dipper baja, mordiendo, lamiendo, quemando hasta llegar a su entrepierna, levanta lentamente su falda mientras la mira a los ojos ella solo muerde sus labios con lascivia, baja sus bragas de encaje negras hasta las rodillas,

Dipper toca las largas piernas de Mabel besa la parte suave de sus muslos para luego hundir su cara en su sexo, húmedo, suave, prohibido.

La respiración de Mabel se vuelve irregular, y empuja la cabeza de su hermano más cerca, más profundo, sentía como las llamas de su deseo se volvían violentas a medida que su hermano jugaba con su clítoris, era todo, el deseo había estallado en una llamarada mientras tiraba a su hermano hacia arriba y lo vuelve a encerrar en un beso, húmedo, empapado en su propia lujuria, lo quería cerca, tan cerca como fuera posible, Dipper sin perder tiempo quita sus pantalones quedando solo con la tela estirada de sus boxers, ella acaricia su erección sobre la tela tensa, Dipper baja sus boxers acercándose a su hermana, se miran con profundidad antes de que este la penetre.

Oscuridad, deseo, fuego, desaparecer.

Hundidos en sus gemidos, hundidos en lo profundo de un placer prohibido, solo eso existía, más allá solo fría oscuridad.

Las embestidas de Dipper se volvían cada vez más rápidas, y los gemidos de Mabel ya no podían ocultarse ni tras los más anchos muros, el calor, sus llamas se volvían insoportables, podían sentir su piel fundirse, podían sentir como se volvían un solo ser, una sola mente, una sola luz en la penumbra.

DIPPER! t-te amo!- gemía con voz entre cortada, Dipper hace tiempo que había olvidad como articular palabra alguna, todas las ideas habían desaparecido, había encontrado la paz, su consciencia solo podía dar crédito a las pequeñas gotas de sudor y los rasguños en su espalda.

Pronto una sensación, una alarma,

M-mabel! voy a venirme!

Hazlo!- gime cruzando sus piernas alrededor las caderas de su hermano, aprisionándolo, Dipper siente un escalofrío recorrer su columna, escalofrió que se condensó en fuertes chorros que llenaban el vientre de su hermana, Mabel se entrego a un fuerte orgasmo como un rayo que tensó todos los músculos de su cuerpo mientras sentía el pene de su hermano llenar sus entrañas.

Dipper cayó exhausto, su mente revoloteaba en ideas incompletas y pensamientos abstractos ahogados en endorfinas, Mabel cerró los ojos, solo podía escuchar su respiración temblorosa, y las palabras luz y oscuridad correr sin sentido en su cabeza.

…

El frio empezó a enfriar el sudor de sus cuerpos, como recordatorio de la realidad inminente, la oscuridad los alcanzaría pronto, los gemelos se acurrucaron y perdieron la consciencia en un sueño tranquilo, lo habían logrado, aprendieron a desaparecer completamente.


	2. Capitulo II Quimera Realidad

**Bien continuamos, esta parte no tiene contenido explicito si que calmen sus pollas, si les gustá por favor diganmelo, la critica siempre es positiva claro está.**

Disfruten.

Capitulo II  
Quimera Realidad.

**_TOC! TOC! TOC! _**

_Luz, oscuridad, fuego, un sonido… _

**_TOC! TOC! TOC!_**

_¿Estaba despierta? ¿Era todo esto real?_ Todo parecía un eco distante…

_Oscuridad, un sonido…_

**_TOC! TOC! TOC!_**

_Ecos, ecos de un golpe distante, un suspiro,_ sintió el pecho de Dipper inflarse…

_Oscuridad_… **_TOC! TOC! TOC!_**… _oscuridad!_ _Incons_… _un so_nido… ¿Una puerta?

Mabel levanta la cabeza, la oscuridad aún cubría el cielo, la música vibraba afuera y Dipper… aún dormitaba a su lado abrazándola con fuerza.

TOC! TOC! TOC! El sonido ahora era claro, alguien llamaba a la puerta de la habitación, con delicadeza se escabulle de los brazos de su hermano plantando un beso en su frente. Se mira en un espejo, cabello revuelto y labial desvanecido, no pensó en arreglarse, le gustaba mucho lo que veía.

Al abrir se encontró con uno de los amigos de Dipper.

-¿Mabel?... ¿Quién está contigo?  
- Creo que eso no te importa – responde con tranquilidad.  
- … eh, yo solo… ¿Has visto a Dipper?, hace un rato que desapareció.  
- Salimos a fumar, no se veía muy animado, no sé donde estará ahora.  
-Bueno, si lo vez dile que nosotros ya nos fuimos.  
- Oki doke!- Responde sonriente  
-Eh… creo que me esperan adiós Mabes'  
-Adios Paul – Mabel cierra la puerta, mientras Paul intenta robar una última mirada para saber con quién estaba durmiendo la hermana de Dipper, No porque le importara realmente, pero los chismes frescos nunca le aburrían.

-¿Quien era? – Dice Dipper aun somnoliento.  
-Era Paul, te estaba buscando  
-Oh!.

La realidad había vuelto muy violentamente el silencio cubre la habitación, Dipper apenas terminaba de digerir lo que había acontecido hace un par de horas.

-¿Donde están mis bragas? – pregunta Mabel en voz alta.  
-¿Dónde está mi mente?!- dice Dipper cubriendo sus ojos con el dorso de su brazo, su gemela lo mira sonriente – Eso te pasa por beber demasiado hermanito, lo que es yo me haré otro cigarrillo, tanto placer me hace aterrizar.

Dipper se sonroja airadamente, no había sido un sueño extraño, de aquellos que prefería ignorar, realmente había ocurrido, una extraña sanación llena su pecho. ¿culpa? No, no era esa la palabra que buscaba, ¿qué se supone debía sentir? ¿Qué se supone debía sentir después de haberse follado a su propia hermana?

Mabel por su parte solo le preocupaba enrolar otro cigarrillo, esto se había convertido en su modo de vida, fumaba constantemente, según ella, la planta que tanto amaba había sido hecha a su medida, en cierta parte era verdad, su personalidad risueña y amante de los caramelos se veía potenciada, pero en el fondo sabía que además le ayudaba a mantener los pensamientos lejos, prefería perderse mirando las fascinantes formas de la alfombra antes de caer en una disputa interna, que seguramente le harían dejar de sonreír.

-Al fin- suspira encendiendo el dulce cigarro – ¿En qué piensas Dippy? –Dice exhalando su primera fumada. -¿En qué más podría estar pensando?… - responde con una voz seca, aun cubriendo sus ojos con el dorso del brazo, Mabel cala suavemente y se apoya sobre el pecho de su hermano intentado buscar su mirada- ¿Estás arrepentido?  
-No, y eso es lo que me asusta, no evito pensar que…  
-¡Ay Dip!, piensas demasiado, no hay nada que pensar, ¡follamos! A mí me gustó a ti te gustó, fin del asunto, se que de todas formas para ti solo puede significar eso … – los ojos de Mabel se humedecieron ligeramente al terminar esa frase– _Pensamientos, fuera, por favor- _Rogaba dolosamente a sus interiores antes de fumar un poco más, Dipper levanta la mirada y nota el brillo en los ojos de su gemela - ¿Mabel?– Lo lamento, no es nada, solo… vámonos de aquí.

Mabel terminó de arreglar su ropa, tomó su chaqueta y salió de la habitación dejando a Dipper desnudo y hundido en sus pensamientos. –Necesito mi tabaco- susurró mientras se agarraba la cara con ambas manos.

…

…La neblina cubría las calles, faltaban unas pocas horas para el amanecer, algunos dicen que aquellas son las horas más oscuras y silenciosas de la noche, Mabel caminaba sola, ya iba en su 3era dosis, quería estar segura de que sus pensamientos no llegarían para molestarla, por el momento disfrutaba el sonido de las hojas secas quebrarse bajo sus pies, pronto ya había vuelto a sonreír, saltando sobre los cúmulos de hojas humedecidas por la neblina mientras tarareaba alguna vieja canción.

Dipper la observaba desde lejos, acababa de alcanzarla, se veía adorable, casi podía imaginarla con uno de sus viejos suéteres jugando entre las hojas, _creo que nunca dejará de ser una niña _Pensó con ternura, se acerco a ella lentamente, estaba sentada en el césped húmedo mirando las hojas con fascinación infantil, Dipper se sentó junto a ella y la miro con una sonrisa preocupada.

-¿Estuvo mal verdad?- dice Mabel mientras sostiene una de las hojas que yacían en el suelo.  
-Creo que cualquiera que supiera de que hablamos diría que sí  
-¿Tú lo crees?  
- … - Dipper baja la mirada  
-Eso pensé… no habría forma de que estas ideas insoportables estuvieran en lo correcto, por un segundo creí… al ver tu mirada... yo… – Dipper escucha como la voz de su hermana comienza a quebrarse, no quería que esto ocurriera, no quería verla llorar, maldecía hacia sus interiores, _¿Por qué soy tan cobarde?_ Gritaban todas las partes de su consciente, _haz algo Dipper, ¡reacciona! _La mente del chicho Pines parece apagarse mientras toma a su hermana por el cuello de la chaqueta, plantando un beso en sus suaves labios

– ¡NO ESTOY ARREPENTIDO! – grita dejando a Mabel en un ligero shock – M-Mabel, y-yo he pensado en ti de la misma forma de hace más tiempo del que puedo siquiera pensar, p-pero siempre metí esas ideas en lo más profundo de mi mente, donde me era más fácil tratar de justificarlas, donde era más fácil no preguntarme ¿qué hacía mi propia hermana en mis sueños?, ¡¿por que soñaba con besarla?! ¡¿Por qué soñaba con despertar a su lado?!- Las lágrimas caen por el rostro de Dipper, se siente ahogado por la ráfaga de emociones que deja escapar de su pecho, pronto ya no puede hablar y se hunde en el llanto.

Mabel lo abraza con fuerza y lo deja llorar en su hombro- shh, tranquilo- susurra en su oído, podía sentir la tibia humedad de sus lagrimas acumularse en el hueco de su cuello, los sollozos de Dipper disminuyen hasta quedar ambos en completo silencio. Al fin habían dejado salir esa verdad incomoda, Dipper levanta su rostro y sonríe a Mabel con ternura, esta le devuelve la sonrisa mientras planta un beso en su frente.  
-Te amo  
-También te amo Dipper.

Ambos hermanos se quedan abrazados en la fría noche, sus ojos ardían y sus ropas apestaban a humo, pero no importaba, la tormenta se había apaciguado. No tardan en levantarse del césped húmedo.

-ya era hora de ir a casa Mabes'-  
-Lo sé, vamos.

Ambos se toman de la mano, y comienzan a caminar había sido una noche dura para ambos.


	3. Capitulo III Oasis

**Parte tres, espero que lo hallan estado disfrutando hasta ahora, esta parte si contiene sexo explicito, si que pueden darse un gusto al leerlo, al menos yo disfrute bastante escribiéndolo.**

Hago una pequeña referencia a la canción "Get Lucky" de "Daft Punk", les recomiendo leer la escena donde la menciono escuchándola genera un efecto agradable, muy excitante.

Sin nada más que decir los dejo en la casa de los Pines.  
Disfruten

**_Capitulo III._****  
Oasis**

La luz del sol entra apacible por la ventana, los hermanos Pines yacían acurrucados en la habitación de Mabel, aquella había sido una noche extraña, ¿qué hacer ahora? Era la pregunta que no paraba de revolotear en la mente de Dipper, el cual despertaba lentamente sintiendo la respiración tranquila de Mabel sobre cuello, gira y besa su nariz, la luz dorada de la mañana se reflejaba en su cabello, y su rostro, haciéndola lucir como un pequeño ángel –wow, ¿yo pensé eso?- se cuestiona en un susurro.  
Los ojos de Mabel se abren lentamente, Dipper la mira con una sonrisa, la cual responde de inmediato, su rostro se sentía lleno de un calor agradable –Bueno días Dippy- su hermano se acerca y la besa suavemente en los labios- Buenos días Maby – Mabel levanta la mirada hacia la ventana, y al ver los rallos de luz colarse entre las cortinas sus ojos se llenan de emoción. Hace a un lado las sabanas y se asoma por la ventana, era un día radiante, el sol daba su primera aparición luego de varias semanas, el cielo solo presentaba espesas y pequeñas nubes blancas, como bolas de algodón en el firmamento.

-El día está perfecto, días como estos escasean en estas fechas, ¿Qué haremos hoy Dip?  
-¿Hacer? Yo quería pasar este día acostado- responde en tono juguetón.  
-¡Vamos pequeño perezoso hagamos algo! -Mabel se abalanza sobre él y comienza a hacerle cosquillas, Dipper estalla en un ataque de risa, tratando de responder con más cosquillas, ambos saltan y se retuercen sobre la cama, el pronto termina sobre ella mirándola directamente a los ojos, no evita sonrojarse un poco tan pronto cierran el espacio entre ellos con un delicado y profundo beso.

Mabel se separa y besa la nariz de Dipper- ¿Qué haremos Dip? ¿Qué haría usualmente mi querido hermano en un día como este? – dice en tono señorial.  
-no lo sé, ir a la biblioteca supongo. ¿Y usted señorita pines? ¿Qué haría en un día tan bello como este?  
- Fumar un poco y salir con mi bicicleta-  
- De hecho, eso suena bastante bien.  
-¿Y por qué no hacemos ambos?, ¡hagamos todo! – Mabel exclama con una gran sonrisa en su rostro  
-¡Bien! - Responde Dipper alegremente, - Pero levantémonos ahora para aprovechar la luz  
-Oww ¿tenemos que hacerlo ahora? Yo que tenía ganitas de jugar un rato antes de levantarme.  
-Aún tenemos que bañarnos, vestirnos y desayunar, Mabes'- responde Dipper con seguridad y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
-Ahorraríamos algo de tiempo si nos bañáramos juntos- agrega con un tono infantil

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa picarona, si, les había encantado la idea.

No lo discutieron ni un segundo, ambos salieron de la cama y comenzaron a despojarse de su ropa sucia mientras corrían en dirección al baño, _Algo de música no andaría mal_, pensó rápidamente Mabel, enciende la radio y la sube a todo volumen, "_We've come too far, To give up who we are_" canta contoneando un poco las caderas antes de quitarse la camiseta y entrar al baño.

El ritmo de esa vieja canción retumbaba en los muros de la casa, en el baño los hermanos Pines se besaban bajo el flujo de agua caliente, se habían despojado de sus ropas muy rápido, carentes de toda vergüenza, Dipper besaba el cuello de su gemela mientras ella lo acercaba a su cuerpo, ambos volvieron a juntarse en un apasionado beso, una erección comienza a aparecer en la entrepierna de Dipper, Mabel pone jabón en una de sus manos y comienza a masturbalo, este responde con un pequeño gemido, el baño se llenaba de vapor, la casa sigue vibrando, todo era tan irreal, Mabel mira la erección de su hermano con gran lascivia, le regala una sonrisa seductora mientras besa el tatuaje en su pecho, y baja lentamente por su delgado abdomen, hasta llegar a su entrepierna, Dipper contempla la escena un segundo, era la cosa más excitante que había visto, siquiera en sus sueños más enardecidos hubiera recreado jamás semejante imagen, su hermana sosteniendo su erección, mordiendo ligeramente sus labios con su rostro enrojecido por el agua caliente y el deseo, el vapor le daba la sensación de que estaba atrapado en uno de esos sueños donde no se pueden abrir completamente los ojos.

Mabel se acerca lentamente dando una larga lamida desde la base hasta la cabeza del pene de su hermano, lo besa, lo lame y luego lo pone con cuidado dentro de su boca.

Dipper cierra los ojos casi por inercia, mientras Mabel movía su cabeza adelante y atrás al compás de la música, sus piernas se estremecían ante el placer, sentía como si alguien le hubiera inyectado un fuerte sedante, no tardó mucho en irse en la boca de Mabel, pero a esta no pareció molestarle, mantuvo el pene de su hermano dentro mientras sentía los tibios chorros de semen chocar contra su lengua, Mabel mira hacia arriba con carita de perrito triste, sus ojos grandes y brillantes dan un toque de pervertida inocencia a toda la situación, retrocede lentamente sin quitar la vista de Dipper que la mira lleno de excitación, traga y saca la lengua de forma juguetona para que entendiera donde había ido a parar toda su corrida.

Mabel se levanta de nuevo y planta un beso casto en los labios de su hermano mientras acaricia su rostro. Dipper la toma por los hombros y la besa apasionadamente, parecía un sueño, de pronto una extraña sensación lo invade, una sensación de negativismo temeroso, "nada tan bueno podía durar" susurraban los oscuros rincones de su mente, se separa un segundo de su hermana mirándola fijamente para luego abrazarla con fuerza, _No importa_, piensa, _al menos se que por ahora sigue estando aquí._

Ya era casi medio día, una suave briza recorría las calles, ambos ya se habían vestido y desayunado, Mabel saca un pequeño bong rosa dispuesta a dar su primera calada del día, la más importante según ella, Dipper la seguía, lo habían prometido, Mabel trae consigo una cajita llena de pequeñas piedras compactas color verde con gran cantidad de minusculos pelos blancos sobre ellas, Dipper a pesar de que fumaba con amigos y con su hermana no se consideraba un fanático de la maría, lo único que sabía sobre la caja que sostenía su hermana era que era mucho más fuerte de lo que él estaba acostumbrado.

Mabel pone un par de estas pequeñas piedras dentro del bong, era una imagen graciosa, a pesar de ser una pipa de agua seguía manteniendo el estilo de Mabel, color rosa con lentejuelas y la palabra "Pinky" escritas a un costado, con la ayuda de un encendedor Mabel prende haciendo el sonido característico de aquellas pipas, aquel gorgoteo hipnotizante, las piedras que puso no parecieron ser un obstáculo mayor para la chica pines, en una larga calada ya habían desaparecido, sopla los restos y pone una cantidad igual para Dipper.  
-Ten, disfrútala- dice dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
Dipper mira las pequeñas piedras en la boquilla de la pipa y duda un segundo, pero antes de que Mabel pudiera preguntar qué ocurría, comenzó a quemar las olorosas piedras, pronto sintió el humo llenar sus pulmones y una picazón subir por su garganta, sus ojos se pusieron llorosos mientras liberaba el humo en forma de una fuerte tos.

Mabel ríe suavemente mirando a su hermano toser, se veía tan tierno, como un gatito, pensó. Este la mira y dice.  
-No es gracioso, como es que a ti no te paso nada.  
-Practica, mucha practica- asegura aun riendo- bien se un niño bueno y termina tu carga-

Dipper miro dudoso el pequeño bong rosa, y se dispuso a terminar, tardo 3 o cuatro caladas más en terminar lo que su hermana había aspirado en un solo intento, por suerte, la toz no volvió.

- blop! ¡Estamos listos! vamos. -Mabel grita con entusiasmo

Ambos suben a sus bicicletas, el viento acariciaba con delicadeza sus rostros mientras el sol hacia brillar la humedad del césped y las hojas secas que cubrían la calle, si, sería un lindo día.


	4. Capitulo IV Libre

**Otra parte sale calentita de mi cerebro, todo el concepto que tenia previsto se desvió completamente, (me recuerda un poco a lo que decía Paul Sheldon en Misery, que ni los grandes escritores sabían como podían terminar sus historias.) pero no los distraeré con esas cosas xD.**

No hay sexo aquí, si que puedes abrochar tus pantalones por el momento.  
Agradecer los comentarios habidos y por haber y espero que disfruten el capitulo cuatro.

Capitulo IV  
Libre.

_Oasis, el ojo del huracán, la paz antes de la tempestad, te consta amigo, lo sabes, lo sientes en el ras de todas tus ideas, ¿por qué no renunciar antes de que pierdas algo más que tu cordura? ¿Eh? amigo._

La mente de Dipper nunca había sido un lugar apacible, cada día tenía que luchar contra la oleada de ideas que la inundaban, sentía que se ahogaba en una tormenta sin fin, que a su cerebro le gustaba torturarlo, arrastrarlo hasta los rincones más insalubres de su consciente. Ahora había recordado el porqué no le gustaba fumar demasiado, su mente parecía desbordarse en un orgasmo burbujeante de pensamientos, incompletos y a veces terriblemente deprimentes.

_Sabes que ella no estará siempre ahí Dipper, nadie nunca lo está, como tus padres o Wendy, si, recuerdas bien a Wendy ¿verdad?, ooh, esa chica robo tu atención durante tanto, cruzaste océanos y luchaste con demonios por ella, y ¿para qué? –__** Wendy no era la indicada, yo aun era un pequeño, no puedes culparme por eso**__- oh! Y he de suponer amigo mío que ahora eres un hombre grande ¿verdad?, eres patético Dipper ¡peor que patético! Enamorado, de su propia hermana- __**¡NO METAS A MABEL EN ESTO!**__– pero amigo, yo solo te digo la verdad- __**NO, tu no haces más que confundirme, siempre estás ahí para confundirme**__- Porque soy la voz de tu razón Dippy amigo mío, solo te recuerdo aquello que sabes en el fondo de tu alma- __**¿Ah si?, pues según tu en el fondo de mi alma yo sabía que Mabel no me amaba y resultó ser mentira, no eres la voz de mi razón, solo eres la engordada faceta de mi inseguridad**__ – DIPPER! NO TE ATREVAS A…- __**¡Y NO QUIERO VOLVER A ESCUCHARTE! **_

_Un eco estalla en la mente de Dipper, un eco que no había escuchado ya hacía tiempo, era el silencio. _

_…_

Dipper detiene de un frenazo la bicicleta y se quita el casco rápidamente, su rostro refleja asombro, como si algo enorme hubiera sobrevolado su cabeza.

-Oasis- susurra – ¡OASIS, OASIS! ¡SOY LIBRE! – Comienza a gritar hundido en una risa histérica  
Mabel asustada se acerca a su hermano, él la levanta del suelo de un abrazo aun riendo.

-Dip, Me estás asustando  
-Se han ido Mabel, las voces se han ido, la maldita al fin se ha callado.  
-uh… okay, creo que era demasiado fuerte para ti.

Dipper respira hondo y mira a su hermana –estoy bien, en serio, mejor que nunca- Se acerca y planta un ligero beso en sus labios – me alegra que lo estés –responde con una sonrisa tranquila- … uh… ¿puedes bajarme ahora?

- uh!, claro! Lo lamento!- dice bajándola rápidamente- siento que he estado pedaleando miles de años- dice Dipper en tono de protesta.  
-Es natural, pero eso solo es porque ibas atrapado en el pequeño mundo de Dipper, los tiempos siempre son eternos dentro de nuestras cabezas, pero no puedes imaginar lo efímeros que son aquí afuera, ¡mira! Una pequeña hoja acaba de desprenderse de la copa de ese árbol, escucha, el sonido del viento, la música del aire y el latir de la ciudad, el mundo está lleno de una profunda belleza Dipper, y tu ni te enteras, prefieres pasarte la tarde peleando con la vocecita que vive en tu cabeza.

Dipper queda anonadado ante las palabras de su hermana, mientras él se enfrascaba en una guerra contra sí mismo la vida pasaba fugaz y sin perdonar a nadie, y ahí estaba ante sus ojos, este mundo de maravillas presentes pero nunca vistas, el césped contoneándose con el viento, la luz del sol jugando con las nubes, Mabel vuelve a su bicicleta.  
-Disculpe señor- vuelve a decir con voz señorial- Lo invito a descubrir la ciudad.  
-Encantado- Responde Dipper volviendo rápidamente a su bicicleta dispuesto a seguir a su hermana

La ciudad se veía completamente diferente, parecía palpitar y ocultar secretos en cada pequeño rincón, los grandes dibujos en las murallas que alguna vez miró con desdén ahora eran claros, las formas de los edificios y el como estas irrumpían en el cielo como sombras de gigantes vestidos de traje

No tardan detenerse en un pequeño parque, una maquina de algodón de azúcar lanzaban sus dulces chorros ante la vista expectante de los niños, Dipper contemplaba cada detalle con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, Mabel no tardo en volver a él sosteniendo un par – Uno azul para ti, uno rosa para mí – dice con tono infantil.

Dip tomo un poco entre sus dedos y comenzó a comerlo, era delicioso!, Por su parte Mabel hundía su rostro dentro de la gran nube azucarada quedando cubierta de pequeñas pelusas rosas, Dipper sonrió y las limpio con cariño, Mabel aprovecho ese momento para arrebatar el algodón azul de sus manos.

-¡ey! ¡Ese es mío!  
-¡Pues quítamelo si puedes!  
-Mabel! Ven aquí! -

Ambos corren ahogados por su propia risa, escondiéndose y saltando entre los árboles y los juegos para niños, ambos corren por el parque, llamando la atención de más de un transeúnte, Dipper salta sobre Mabel y la sostiene con fuerza, ella se resiste pataleando– ¡MUERTE ANTES DE ALGODÓN! – Grita divertida engullendo el caramelo de color azulado, ambos caen sobre el césped y comienzan a reír, suspiran mientras contemplan las nubes cubrir el cielo y un cómodo silencio se acopla entre ellos.  
–¿Dipper? – susurra Mabel  
- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Lamento lo de tu algodón de azúcar- dice en tono de niño regañado, mientras sostenía una pequeña barra de chocolate frente a su hermano- ¿estamos en paz?  
Dipper sonríe tontamente ante la expresión inocente e infantil de Mabel, toma el chocolate y dice  
- Si, ahora estamos en paz.  
- ¡GENIAL!- grita su gemela abalanzándose sobre el dando pequeños besos por todo su rostro deteniéndose en sus labios en un beso largo y tranquilo, para luego recostarse en su pecho, sintiendo la briza enfriar sus mejillas, ambos se quedan así un momento, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, cualquier efecto de lo que habían fumado ya había quedado atrás, pero no evitaban sentirse en una paz que crían nunca haber experimentado.

-Y… ¿quieres fumar otro poco? – Agrega Mabel aprovechando el silencio entre ambos.  
-Sería muy malo de mi parte negarme después de su ofrenda de paz señorita Pines.  
-Genial!- Dice comenzando a tararear, Mabel saca a "Pinky "de su mochila con el entusiasmo de siempre, antes de volver a mirar a Dipper con una sonrisa.  
- mmm creo que podremos fumar más tarde –agrega- Después de todo, aun tenemos que ir a la biblioteca ¿No?


	5. Capitulo V Voces

**Este capitulo fue algo más que un reto para mi, literalmente había terminado de escribirlo, lo borré y comencé de nuevo, solo por que no lograba el efecto que quería.**

**Bueno, en serio me gustaría saber su opinión sobre este capitulo. **

**No los aburro más con mis tonterías.**  
**Disfruten.**

Capitulo V  
**Voces.**

El día transcurría lentamente, lo que temprano fue una brisa suave se había transformado en una ventisca llegando la tarde, las nubes cubrían ligeramente el cielo, y los hermanos Pines pedaleaban alegres en dirección a la vieja biblioteca.

Aquella estaba justo en el centro de la ciudad, era un edificio antiguo y poco concurrido, Dipper recordaba haber pasado más tiempo ahí que en cualquier otra parte, de hecho, sus recuerdos más antiguos siempre estuvieron asociados a las bibliotecas, había algo en ellas que le parecía acogedor- aquí estamos- dijo en tono optimista.

Al entrar fueron recibidos por una mujer de aspecto rígido, y algo maternal, su cabello tomado y su camisa de cuello alto parecían graciosamente estereotípicos para una bibliotecaria.  
-Dipper Pines- Dice con ternura- ¿Cómo se encuentra mi lector favorito?  
-Hola Ally- Responde Dipper con un tono similar.  
-¿Sabes? Llegaron nuevos ensayos a la sección de filosofía esta semana que sé te podrían interesar.  
-Genial, ¿algo nuevo sobre metafísica?- pregunta Dipper con tranquila emoción.  
-Eso creo- responde mientras dirige su mirada a Mabel que escuchaba sonriente.  
-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo cariño?-  
-uh, no no, yo solo… -  
-¡Oh! Lo lamento, Ally ella es Mabel, no viene aquí muy seguido.  
-Mucho gusto Mabel, los amigos de Dipper siempre son bienvenidos.  
-Gracias, el gusto es mío.- contesta con una sonrisa avergonzada.  
-¡Bien! Vamos- agrega Dipper tomando la mano de su hermana.- Luego nos vemos Ally.

Mujer de aspecto dulce y rígido se despidió de ambos con un ligero movimiento de dedos prestando especial atención a como Dipper tomaba la mano de Mabel adentrándose en la vieja biblioteca. _El niño Pines ¿Con una chica? _Se cuestiona por un momento antes de sonreír, _Hasta a los genios les llega el amor_ pensó antes de continuar con su trabajo en la computadora.

La biblioteca era un lugar grande lleno de enormes y antiguos libreros que cubrían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista_- Es como un megamercado silencioso_ – Pensó Mabel mientras curioseaba algunos de los títulos en busca de algo que le pudiera interesar.

Pronto se encontraron muy lejos de la entrada principal, los libros ahí parecían más grandes y complicados que los que había visto en un principio, ética, metafísica, racionalismo, empirismo, ensayos de todos los tamaños que se elevaban monótonos del suelo.  
-¿Sabes? Esta es mi sección favorita de la biblioteca-  
-¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?  
-Primero que nada, tiene los libros más complicados y lo segundo que lo hace tan especial, es que rara vez alguien aparece por aquí- Asegura Dipper tomando a su hermana por las caderas y besándola profundamente, Mabel no tarda en responder cruzando sus brazos alrededor de su gemelo, el cual bajó besando su cuello, Mabel se estremeció tomando a Dipper por las caderas, acercándolo hacia ella, el silencio sepulcral de la biblioteca hacia que sus susurros y suspiros parecieran gritos que revotaban en los muros.

Sus besos se volvían más apasionados y sus toques más atrevidos con cada minuto, pronto se vieron apoyados sobre una de las viejas mesas, Mabel cruzó sus piernas alrededor de su hermano, sintiendo la tensión en sus pantalones contra su entrepierna, que se humedecía más y más con cada caricia.

-Creo que debemos ir a casa- susurra con tono seductor.  
-¿Tan pronto?-  
-Creo que ahí podría encargarme mejor de esto- agrega Mabel acariciando el bulto en los pantalones de su hermano.

Salieron del edificio, no sin antes despedirse de la amable mujer de aspecto rígido, un viento tibio soplaba apacible, mientras el cielo se tornaba gris y oscuro.  
Dipper y Mabel tomaron sus bicicletas y emprendieron el viaje de regreso a casa, este fue tranquilo y lleno de risas. La lluvia se desató de forma casi inesperada, alcanzando al par de hermanos, Mabel miraba al cielo sintiendo las gotas golpear contra su rostro, siempre había amado la lluvia, ¡LA VIDA ES BELLA! Gritó con entusiasmo.

Llegaron a casa completamente empapados, pero hundidos en una extraña sensación de paz, aquella había sido una de las mejores tardes de sus vidas, todo parecía haber dado un giro completo en la vida de los hermanos Pines, hasta hace unas horas no hubieran creído que se podía ser tan feliz, ambos se despojaron de su ropa mojada quedando solo en ropa interior y se dirigieron a la sala de estar, Dipper acaricio la cadera de Mabel regalándole una sonrisa sincera, esta le devolvió la sonrisa plantando un beso en sus labios.  
-¡Estás frio! – Exclamo preocupada  
-Tu también lo estás, iré por unas toallas para secarnos el cabello.  
-¡Bien bien!, yo encenderé la chimenea

Pronto se encontraron frente a la chimenea, el calor reconfortaba sus cuerpos que se abrazaban cubiertos por una manta, estaban agotados, Dipper miraba con cierta melancolía el vapor del chocolate que había preparado su hermana antes de dar un largo suspiro.

-¿Que ocurre Dip?  
-Nada, ha sido un día genial.  
-Si, me la he pasado muy bien a tu lado Dipper, de hecho, hace tiempo que no la pasaba tan bien, ¡y sobria! -Su gemelo ríe un poco abrazándola con más fuerza. - ¿Qué pasará cuando mamá vuelva?, no podremos hacer ni la mitad de las cosas que hemos hecho hoy.  
-No me preocupo por eso, encontraremos la manera- Responde en forma segura.  
-Bueno, aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda ¿No?- dice Mabel poniéndose frente a Dipper besándolo suavemente, este la toma por las caderas profundizando el beso, sus caricias eran suaves casi inocentes, sus pieles se juntaban con desesperación a medida que el calor de sus cuerpos aumentaba, el sonido de la lluvia era apenas superado por los suspiro de los hermanos que ahora, completamente desnudos se acariciaban junto al calor del fuego, memorizando cada centímetro, con una ternura casi indescriptible.

Se separan perdiéndose en los ojos enamorados del otro- Te amo Dipper, en serio, creo que te amo más de lo que había siquiera llegado a imaginar- Dipper sonríe besando las manos de su hermana- Yo también te amo, más que a nada.

Ambos volvieron a besarse, perdiéndose en sus caricias, su mundo se redujo solo a ellos y el calor del fuego, afuera el mundo se volvía oscuro y difuso a medida que la lluvia aumentaba su intensidad volviéndose una tormenta.

Pero claro, nada de eso importaba, Mabel se recostó sobre la alfombra, dejando que Dipper levantara sus caderas, dándole una vista perfecta a su sexo y su trasero, este comenzó a penetrarla con lentitud, un gemido sordo escapo de su boca a medida que su hermano entraba en ella, cerrando cada espacio imaginable entre sus cuerpos, pronto sus movimientos se volvieron más rápidos, Dipper se aferró a las caderas de Mabel empujándola contra su cuerpo, cada vez más rápido, Mabel intentaba acallar sus gemidos contra la alfombra, aferrándose a la misma con fuerza.

Dipper salió de Mabel, acercando su miembro completamente erecto a su cara, esta lo tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo furiosamente, mientras lamia su glande con excitación, podía sentir el sabor de sus propios jugos sobre el pene de su hermano, era dulce y suave, como miel y leche, lo lamio un poco más para luego introducirlo completamente en su boca, Dipper comenzó a hacer ruidos llenos de placer mientras se hundía en el sexo húmedo de su hermana. Mabel podía sentir como su hermano lamía, mordía y saboreaba cada pequeña parte de ella, no tardó en ser invadida por un fuerte orgasmo, cubriendo el rostro de su hermano de sus fluidos, Dipper los bebió extasiado, mientras eyaculaba en la boca de su gemela.

Ambos se desplomaron agotados, besándose con sus últimas fuerzas, sus fluidos se mezclaban en sus bocas, una imagen que podría resultar desagradable para algunos.

Pero claro. Nada de eso importaba.

Te amo- susurran al unisono antes de caer en los brazos del otro, dejándose acurrucar por sus sueños.

…  
…

La tormenta ya se había desatado por completo, relámpagos cubrían el cielo de luces, Mabel despertó algo aturdida, aun estaban recostados en la alfombra, cubiertos por una manta, el fuego ya se había apagado, dejándolos a ambos sumidos en penumbras.

-Tengo sed- susurró levantándose en dirección a la cocina, toma una lata de refresco y mira por la ventana, en verdad era una noche digna de una película de terror.

-Mabel Pines. -Una extraña voz parece susurrar en el hombro de Mabel

-¿Dipper?- se cuestiona mirando a su alrededor, oscuridad nada más. -¿_Tiempo sin vernos verdad?- Vuelve a susurrar la voz._ -¿Quien anda ahí?- _No finjas no conocerme, quizás hundida en tu propia intoxicación podías dejar de escucharme, pero cuanto llevas sin tu dosis ¿eh? ¿7- 8 horas ya? Pequeña amiga_– ¡Basta! No es gracioso!- _No claro que no lo es, ¿Qué has estado haciendo?_ – No eres real – _Claro que soy real, soy la voz de tu razón Mabel_ ._Te he estado observando, disfrutando del amor ¿eh? ¿Pues sabes pequeña amiga? NO DURARÁ, SE DESVANECERÁ COMO TODO AQUELLO QUE ALGUNA VEZ QUISISTE_. – ¡CALLATE! ¡TU NO SABES NADA! –

Los ojos de Mabel se llenaban de lágrimas mientras gritaba en la oscuridad, Dipper no tarda en despertar asustado ante los gritos, la lluvia se derramaba con fuerza contra las calles generando un efecto de estática en toda la casa, se levanta rápidamente y corre en dirección a la cocina donde ve a su gemela arrodillada en un rincón temblando ligeramente

– ¿M-Mabel?, ¿Estás bien?  
- Haz que se calle…-  
- ¿Mabel? ¡Dios Mabel que hiciste! –

Mabel temblaba en el suelo sosteniendo un cuchillo de cocina, sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, Mientras su sangre se deslizaba espesa por su brazo.

-Haz que se calle… - susurra antes de desmayarse.

_Haz que se calle..._


	6. Capitulo VI Preludio

**No tengo demasiado que decir sobre este capitulo, es simplemente lo que salió de mi, muy angustiante, hemos salido del ojo de la tormenta, la paz aparente y nos adentramos directamente al argumento central, en este punto ni siquiera yo sé donde terminaremos estoy a merced de la ventisca. **

**No los aburriré más, disfruten.**

Capitulo VI

**Preludio.**

_**…No durará… **_

_**…Todo lo que amas se esfuma… **_

La oscuridad parece cubrir hasta donde alcanza la vista, lo único que hay aquí soy yo, yo y esa voz de la cual intento esconderme...

...  
Lo siento Mabel, pero no puedes conservar a ese cerdo, son sucios y olorosos, no sé como tu tío Stan te permitió tenerlo en su casa, probablemente se sentía identificado con el pobre animal- Decía su madre con desdén, los ojos de Mabel desbordaban lagrimas llenas de un amargo dolor  
...

_Recordar es todo lo que puedo hacer para salir de esta oscuridad, las imágenes nebulosas de mi mente parecen ser mi único escape… no se cuanto tiempo llevo aquí._

_**… Tú no sabes lo que es vivir el momento, tu solo huyes de el, y así es como lo perderás…**_

…  
-Mabel lleva 3 días encerrada en su habitación, ¿por qué no la dejas conservar a Waddles?- Alega Dipper a su madre.  
-Mabel tiene que aprender que no puede tener todo lo que quiera en su vida… nadie nunca puede tener todo lo que quiera.  
-¡QUE TU NO LO TENGAS NO ES EXCUSA PARA QUE ARRUINES LA VIDA DE TU HIJA!.  
Un golpe seco llegó a los oídos de Mabel que escuchaba a través de la puerta.  
-¡No te atrevas a hablarme así! ¡Soy tu madre y me debes respeto!  
- Jodete…  
-¿Qué dijiste?  
-¡JODETE! ¡No te mereces mi respeto!-  
-Dipper, ¡Dipper vuelve aquí en este instante!

Lo siguiente que pudo escuchar fue el golpe seco de la puerta de la entrada.  
…

_Cuantos años llevo atrapada aquí, pareciera que la oscuridad se ha vuelto todo lo que conozco, esta negrura carente de todo matiz, sin cielo y sin tierra, carente de espacio y a la vez infinita._

_**… Mabel Pines …**_

Era la voz, siempre hallaba la forma de alcanzarme en aquel abismo.

…  
Hoy despedimos a Stan Pines, Hombre querido y respetado_- Recitaba el viejo pastor- _Stan quizás nunca se distinguió por su honestidad, ni su cordura, pero hay algo que si podemos decir sobre él, y es que amaba a quienes lo rodeaban.

Dipper y Mabel observaban tristes el ataúd donde ahora yacía su tío, una lágrima solitaria caía  
por el rostro de Dipper, mientras sostenía fuertemente la mano de su hermana.  
…

_LUZ!.  
Una brillante luz comienza a evaporar las sombras, escucho sonidos, como ecos en la distancia, una voz llegaba a mis oídos, no es la voz que me persigue, esta parece diferente, pero a la vez familiar.  
__**  
¿Ella estará bien?**_

_Pronto la luz comienza a transformarse en siluetas, ahora todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido… ¿Dónde estoy? Intento decir, pero todo aún es muy confuso._

-¿D-Donde estoy?- susurro._  
_-**¿Mabel?!Mabel está despertando!**_ Escucho gritar dentro de mi cabeza, como un eco metálico que se apaga en la distancia._

Pronto abrí mis ojos, estaba recostada en una camilla de hospital, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Lentamente mi cuerpo comienza a recuperar consciencia de sí mismo, muevo ligeramente mis dedos, sintiendo una punzada proveniente de mi brazo, miro rápidamente, un vendaje empapado ligeramente en sangre lo cubría, los recuerdos llegaron de forma violenta.

_El ruido, la lluvia, el cuchillo sobre mi piel, la voz… la maldita voz…_

…

_-¿_Niña Mabel? ¿Estás bien? –Dice la voz familiar.  
-¿Soos? – Su viejo amigo la mira con una sonrisa de alivio  
-Si, Dipper me llamó, vine tan rápido como pude, solo tuve que conducir unas pocas horas para venir.  
-¡MABEL!- dijo Dipper en un grito ahogado, mientras se abalanzaba a abrazarla, sus ojos estaban rojos, y aun empapados en lágrimas, no tardo en volver a llorar sobre su hombro, ella no tardó en responder al abrazo, luchando contra el dolor que pulsaba sobre su brazo.

El doctor se acerca al pequeño cubículo ojeando unos papeles, era un hombre de aspecto sólido y cabello gris, levanto la vista dirigiendose a Mabel.  
¿Pines?- Dice con tono jovial, Dipper rápidamente suelta a su hermana algo avergonzado – No te preocupes un abrazo no la matará- bromea- ¿Cómo te sientes?  
-Bien, supongo, me duele mucho el brazo.  
-Es natural, tuvimos que suturarlo, por suerte no alcanzaste ninguna arteria importante, te recuperaras sin mayores problemas, tuviste suerte de que tu hermano te trajera tan rápido- hace una pequeña pausa para dirigirse a Dipper y Soos que miraban con impaciencia. ¿Podrían dejarnos un momento? –  
-Uh, claro- Respondieron al unísono.  
-Nos vemos afuera niña Mabel.

El doctor cierra la persiana del cubículo y la mira preocupado.  
-Escucha Mabel, se que ese corte no pudo ser accidental como aseguraba tu hermano, quizás no soy quién para decir esto, pero tienes mucha gente que te ama y se preocupa por ti- hace una pausa para darle una tarjeta con números telefónicos anotados - me gustaría que buscaras ayuda profesional si lo consideras necesario. ¿De acuerdo?  
-Está bien doctor- Dice Mabel mirando el suelo con tristeza.  
-Se ve que eres una chica lista, no hagas pasar a tu hermano por esto de nuevo- da un último respiro antes de volver al tono jovial de hace unos momentos- bien, creo que todo el papeleo está completo, si que puedes irte por hoy, ven dentro de un par de semanas para que limpiemos la herida y quitemos los puntos ¿Te parece?  
- Si, muchas gracias. – Dice Mabel con una sonrisa avergonzada.  
-Bien, un placer y espero que no nos volvamos a ver en estas condiciones- termina de decir estrechando su mano.  
Mabel sale del pequeño cubículo acompañada por una enfermera, que la despide amablemente, afuera, Dipper y Soos esperaban con paciencia.

Mabel busca la mirada de su hermano, este la mira intentado formar una sonrisa pero se ve derrotado desviando la mirada con dolor, _… siempre huyes, así será como lo perderás… , _Mabel menea la cabeza con fuerza intentado no pensar en ello. Soos por su parte parecía muy feliz de ver a la chica Pines mejor.

Después de la muerte de Stan este heredó el negocio a Soos desde entonces él había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo el mismo gordito jocoso de siempre claro está, pero ahora con aspecto más arreglado, digno de su cargo, se dedicaba mucho a viajar en busca de nuevas curiosidades y rarezas para agregar a la tienda, la cual había ganado mucha fama, no solo como una trampa de turistas, si no, como un verdadero instituto de investigación paranormal.

Mabel se acerca y lo abraza con fuerza.  
-Cuando tu hermano llamó deje todo a un lado y vine directo hacia acá, no podía dejar que la sobrina favorita de mi mejor jefe le ocurriera algo malo, y además, necesitaba un descansito.  
-Gracias Soos, eres muy tierno.  
-Debes tener hambre, vamos, los invito a comer algo.

La salida del hospital estuvo hundida en un silencio incomodo, Dipper tenía sus manos en los bolsillos, y su cabeza cubierta por el gorro de una cazadora color negro, al llegar al estacionamiento Soos se acercó a su camioneta donde miró a Mabel sonriente.

-Ah por cierto, te traje otra sorpresa- Dice abriendo la puerta trasera del vehículo, del cual sale disparado una masa rosa e hiperactiva.  
-¡Waddles! – El cerdo ahora de un tamaño considerable corre hacia su antigua dueña derribándola, Mabel siente algo de dolor en su brazo por el golpe, pero no le importó, Waddles la olía y lamia por todas partes causando en la chica pines una risa estruendosa, abrazo a su cerdo con fuerza, dejando caer algunas lágrimas sobre su piel rosa. – Soñé contigo grandote, te extrañe tanto.

Dipper contemplaba en silencio la escena antes de entrar a la camioneta azotando la puerta en el proceso. Esa fue una tarde relativamente normal, el frio había vuelto, la ahora pequeña familia fueron a comer y luego por algo de helado, no tardaron el volver a casa, Soos quiso quedarse unos días para cuidar de los gemelos, sí que, naturalmente tenía que desempacar.

Al llegar, Dipper fue directamente al patio trasero por su bicicleta.  
-¿Dipper?- Pregunta Mabel viéndolo pasar a su lado sin mirarla- Dipper, ¡¿Dónde vas?! – Grita viéndolo alejarse, rápidamente.

Mabel mira como la figura de su hermano desaparece en la calle cubierta por las viejas hojas.

…Siempre huyes…  
… Así es como lo perderás…


	7. Capitulo VII Pacto

**Bien, he vuelto con otra entrega, personalmente disfrute muchísimo escribiendo este capitulo, logré bien lo que quería y el argumento que quería tratar tampoco se torció demasiado. **

**Agradecer los comentarios que he recibido hasta el momento, en serio su opinión me es importante, si que los invito cordialmente a comentar, aunque hables otro idioma y me leas con un traductor, comenta quiero saber tu opinión.**

Bueno, los dejo con el... ya séptimo capitulo de esta saga.  
PD: Les regalaré una buena escena de sexo en la proxima entrega si que no desesperen.

**Capitulo VII**

**Pacto.**

Los ojos de Dipper desbordaban lagrimas llenas de dolor y confusión, todo había sido demasiado rápido, y no había dado tiempo a su mente de procesarlo, la paz que creyó haber conocido hace tan poco parecía quebrarse de nuevo, podía sentir las nubes de una tormenta formarse dentro de su cabeza.

Y no estaba listo para dejarse morir ahogado.

La chica que te dice que te ama intenta suicidarse pocas horas después de estar recostada a tu lado, ¿Qué se supone debía pensar?, ¿Qué había ocurrido?, ¿Qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de Mabel en ese momento?.  
_  
Dipper amigo mio._

¿Acaso había sido su culpa? ¿Acaso no soportaba la idea de amarlo? ¿Cómo podía volver como si nada?- Estas preguntas hacían hervir la mente del pobre Dipper que se aferraba de sus cabellos soltando fuertes sollozos- ¡Quiero que se detenga!- _Te lo dije Dip, ¿Sientes como tu cordura se consume verdad? Siente como te corroe amiguito-_ No, no debo- _No te queda otra opción Dipper, quizás hundido en tu propia demencia puedas dejar de pensar_- Basta, ¡por favor basta! _Dipper… Dipper… DIPPER! _

_Oscuridad._

-¿Dipper?  
Dipper levanta la cabeza con sobresalto, no sabía en qué momento se había quedado dormido, frente a él estaba su hermana que lo miraba con tristeza.

-Mabel ¿cómo supiste que estaría aquí?.  
-Es tu lugar favorito ¿No? Nadie nunca viene aquí.  
-Mabel… hueles a.  
-Si –interrumpió rápidamente- lo necesitaba, creo que lo necesitaba más de lo que recordaba.

Dipper miro amargamente al rostro de su hermana antes de preguntar - ¿Qué ocurrió?  
-Es… difícil de explicar, es algo con lo que lidio desde hace tiempo la verdad.  
-¿Qué es?  
-es- Mabel respira con profundidad antes de continuar- una voz.  
-¿Una voz?  
-Una voz que me acosa, me persigue en mis sueños y en mis momentos de lucidez, la única forma en que no la escucho es, bueno, fumando.  
-"Haz que se calle"- Dijo Dipper en voz alta recordando lo ocurrido.  
-Es una maldición Dip- Los ojos de Mabel brillan ligeramente- no me deja en paz, siempre me susurra cosas horribles.  
-Se lo que se siente, yo también paso por algo parecido, siento que algo dentro de mi cabeza quiere empujarme a la locura.

Mabel abraza fuertemente a su hermano, dejando escapar unos sollozos casi inaudibles- La odio Dipper, odio que siempre me diga que estoy mal, que me diga que nadie me ama y que todos me abandonaran y por sobre todas las cosas odio que me llame su amiga.

Un sudor frio recorrió la espalda de Dipper.  
_"… Dipper amigo mio… ¿Qué dices? ¿Amigo?... amiguito… amigo… "_recordó dejándose consumir por el fuerte escalofrió._ - _¿Cómo dijiste que te llama? _  
_- Siempre me dice Amiga, amiga mía o cosas por el estilo, nunca estoy segura si viene de dentro de mi cabeza o…  
-Es alguien susurrando detrás de tu nuca.

Mabel abre sus ojos con algo de impresión mientras sentía un escalofrío similar recorrer su cuerpo- la... ¿la haz escuchado?  
-Quizás, es una voz extraña, susurrante y algo jovial, siempre me dice ser mi amigo, y dice ser la voz de.  
-La voz de tu razón…- Completa Mabel con una mirada llena de miedo.

Una risa susurrante rompe el silencio de la vieja sección de filosofía… _hahahahaha_… Dipper y Mabel se ponen de pie mirando en todas direcciones -_Los hermanos Pines_- Susurra la ya familiar voz- _Creí que había destruido lo suficiente su confianza en ustedes mismos como para que alguna vez hablaran_- ¿Quién diablos eres? – Grita Dipper – _Tú me conoces bien Dipper, tantos años tratando de quebrar sus pequeñas cabecitas ¡¿y para qué?!_ - una extraña oscuridad comienza a descender en forma de una densa niebla color negro, Dipper toma la mano de su hermana e intenta escapar, pero la niebla parecía venir de todas direcciones, pronto se vieron cubiertos por una infinita oscuridad. – Esto no es real, esto no es real- Decía Mabel tomando con fuerza la mano de su hermano.

_¡Oh! Esto es real, es muy muy real pequeñita ustedes serian mi banquete más suculento, tantos años trabajando en ustedes y ahora, ¡todo quedó en nada! Bueno, aun puedo terminar de destruirlos._  
-¡¿Qué diablos quieres?!  
_No quiero nada que tu pobre mentecita pueda comprender, yo solo quiero quitarles su cordura si que mejor hagan el trabajo fácil.  
_-¡VETE A LA MIERDA!-  
Una oleada de susurros ataca a los hermanos pines como un enjambre furioso, mientras la risa burlona revota entre los espacios de la negrura aparentemente infinita, Dipper mira a su hermana que llora asustada.

-Mabel no llores, eso es lo que él quiere  
-Tengo miedo Dip, no quiero seguirlo escuchando.  
-No tendrás que hacerlo, solo mírame- Mabel levanta sus ojos y mira a su hermano que le sonríe con seguridad- La oscuridad puede cubrirlo todo, pero tu seguirás siendo mi luz en la penumbra, no dejaré que esta maldita cosa… - Los susurros se convierten en gritos y la oscuridad se vuelve más densa- ¡No dejaré que esta maldita cosa te apague! ¡Solo debes prometer que tu tampoco lo permitirás!- Mabel respira con profundidad, los gritos y la oscuridad azotaban con la fuerza de un huracán, golpeando a los hermanos que se aferraban de sus brazos con fuerza- ¡Lo prometo Dipper! ¡No dejaré que esta cosa nos consuma y nos vuelva una sombra! – Los hermanos sellan su pacto en un beso profundo, ambos cierran sus ojos sintiendo los gritos golpear con una ira llena de agonía, como viento que empuja con fuerza tratando de separarlos.

_Luz, oscuridad… gritos…Silencio…_

Ejem…  
Ambos abren los ojos de golpe viendo a Ally que empujaba un carrito de la biblioteca mirándolos con cierto reproche, todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, no había oscuridad ni gritos, y aparentemente no había voz.

Los hermanos aun abrazados se sonrojaron furiosamente, separándose al instante, la bibliotecaria de aspecto dulce y rígido los mira sonriente- Me alegra que estés mejor Dip, se nota que esta jovencita te hace muy feliz- Dipper la mira devolviendo la sonrisa con algo de vergüenza

-Lo hace, gracias Ally.

Ally continua su camino, pero antes se acerca a Mabel y le susurra muy despacio – Cuídalo, es una aguja en un pajar- Mabel con una sonrisa amplia y un ligero rubor en su rostro le susurra de vuelta.  
-Lo sé, creo que por eso lo amo.

Los hermanos se miran un momento y se abrazan con fuerza, habían ganado una batalla, y más importante, entendieron que no estaban solos, que podrían enfrentar a sus demonios juntos.  
Volvieron a casa llenos de una energía que creían desconocida, podían seguir sintiendo el miedo y la angustia de ese día en la flor de su piel, la diferencia es que ya no se sentían solos ni vulnerables, se tenían el uno al otro y un pacto inquebrantable.

-Chicos, ya volvieron, me comenzaban a preocupar- dijo Soos en tono inocente.  
-Estamos bien Soos!- respondieron de forma simultánea.  
-Bien yo iré a comprar unas cosas para preparar la cena, ¿Les gustaría comer tacos?  
-¡sí! -Grito Mabel emocionada- amo los tacos más que a mi vida.  
-Cualquier cosa está bien Soos, gracias.- dice Dipper con algo de humildad.  
-No hay de que niños, yo volveré en un par de horas, sean buenos.

Soos toma una mochila y sale tranquilamente de la casa, Dipper voltea hacia Mabel que le da una mirada de complicidad  
- Esa cara, no confió en esa cara- Dice Dipper con una sonrisa.  
-El dijo un par de horas, yo pensaba que quizaas podríamos, no lo sé, subir a jugar un poquito.  
Dipper le da un beso en la nariz mientras suelta una risita llena de ternura- Me haces casi volverme loco de angustia, llorar hasta ahogarme y luego enfrentarme a un demonio… - Mabel pone carita de perro regañado - ¿Por qué no puedo negarme a eso? – termina de decir besando a su gemela con ternura.

Mabel sonríe tomando la mano de Dipper y llevándolo hasta su habitación, ambos sumidos en una risa llena de inocencia.


	8. Capitulo VIII Herencia

**El argumento está explicado y en movimiento, es hora de divertirnos un poco, se los debo, de todos modos, esta historia está catalogada en M, ¿verdad?**

**Puramente sexo explicito, muy erótico, muy disfrutable, en serio me di mi tiempo para captar lo mejor posible lo que saliera de mi cabeza. **

**!Puramente Pinescestsex! Disfruten.**

Capitlulo VIII 

**Herencia. **

_"Te amo y quiero que me dejes amarte, que seamos dos almas perdidas en el infinito, dos mentes buscando la paz a través de la destrucción, más allá de las barreras de la edad, la vida y la __**herencia**__, seamos casualidades. "_

**_¿Cuándo nos transformamos en esto?,_**_ pensaba mientras sentía tu piel contra mí__**, ¿en qué momento comenzó?,**__ nuestros labios perdidos, extasiados, sedientos se juntan intentando apaciguar la lujuria, incapaces de contenernos, impotentes, ingenuos, como pilares ante el tiempo._

Lentamente la ropa se vuelve molesta, muerdo tu cuello con necesidad, puedo sentir tu respiración en mi oído, más veloz a cada segundo, el ambiente se vuelve denso, lleno de deseo, _**¿Cómo pas**_**ó?**

Mabel podía sentir el peso de Dipper sobre su cuerpo, aprisionándola, lo besa con locura ahogada, quitando su camiseta, besa su pecho, acaricia los huesos de su espalda que se contraen con cada movimiento, el éxtasis se volvía más intenso.

_De todo aquello que he sentido, de todas las drogas que he probado no hay ninguna más adictiva que tu piel, tu aroma, penetrante, dulce, prohibido… Amo eso, puedo sentir tu erección presionar contra mi ropa, mis manos se acercan juguetonas, acariciando el cada vez más grande bulto, muerdo mis labios con deseo, mi cuerpo se deja poseer por un escalofrió, cautelosos mis dedos desabrochan tu pantalón. _

Dipper retrocede dejando a su Mabel quitarle los pantalones, descubriendo su erección aprisionada solo por la tela de los boxeadores, este a su vez ayuda a su hermana a quitarse los suyos, quedando ambos en ropa interior, acercan sus pieles en un abrazo, el calor de sus vientres se funde en una extraña sensación de paz.

Mabel rompe el abrazo poniéndose sobre su gemelo, acariciando sus boxeadores, se quita el sujetador atenta a sus ojos llenos de excitación, sus pechos rígidos no tardan en ser acariciados, Dipper acerca a su hermana con fuerza besando sus pechos, lamiéndolos, saboreándolos con gran delicadeza, Mabel cierra los ojos para sentir las caricias de su hermano con mayor profundidad, abrazando su cabeza, hundiendo sus dedos en sus cabellos, sintiendo la humedad de su respiración chocar contra su pecho.

Dipper levanta su cabeza, mirando a Mabel con una sonrisa inocente, Mabel lo acaricia con ternura besándolo con suavidad, uniendo sus lenguas, que juegan infantilmente, las manos de Dipper bajan posándose sobre sus nalgas, agarrándolas, Mabel responde con un respingo y una sonrisa picarona. –Rarw, niño malo- Dice con tono juguetón, mientras aprisiona la erección de su hermano contra su cuerpo.  
Empezando un movimiento lento de caderas, podía sentir la respiración de Dipper volverse irregular con cada movimiento mientras plantaba besos en su cuello, hombros y volviendo a sus pechos.

La ropa interior de Mabel ya estaba completamente empapada por el deseo, necesitaba más, toma el rostro de Dipper besándolo con violencia, mientras quita sus bragas húmedas, baja sus manos dentro de la ropa interior de su gemelo, sintiendo el calor su miembro contra sus manos, masturbándolo con lentitud, gemidos ahogados salían de la boca de Dipper al sentir los labios de Mabel contra su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen, acercándose lenta y peligrosamente a su entrepierna, ella lo mira con una sonrisa mientras baja la tela negra de sus boxeadores, dejando su erección al descubierto, se estremece al sentir la lengua de su gemela acariciar lo largo de su pene.  
_  
infierno, paraíso, lagrimas y angustia… todo se desvanece tras esta marea, que crece en mi interior ahogando el sopesar._

Escapando de su letargo, se pone sobre Mabel, dejándola seguir lamiendo su miembro llena de excitación baja con lentitud y la mirada confusa de su gemela, que lo ve hundirse entre sus piernas, podía sentir el aroma dulce del sexo de Mabel, aspira con profundidad, dejándose embriagar por el olor al cual ahora era adicto, sus dedos se deslizan con facilidad por sus labios, se acerca saboreando extasiado la humedad del sexo de su hermana deslizarse por sus mejillas, el cuerpo de Mabel sucumbía en fuertes espasmos acompañados por fuertes gemidos que resonaban en la habitación.  
Dipper se separa un segundo, y mira sonriente a su hermana, ella lo mira algo avergonzada ante el escándalo que sabia estaba causando, Dipper gira su cuerpo y enciende la radio de Mabel, "In rainbows" siempre había sido su disco favorito, de los dos, sube el volumen y susurra – Ahora nadie nos escuchará- El rostro de Mabel se encendió ante estas palabras mientras Dipper continuaba con su labor, cada caricia de su lengua la hacía temblar, estaba tan cerda del orgasmo, Su gemelo se separa lubricando su pene con los restos de su prohibido banquete, acercándose lentamente al cuerpo de su hermana que lo mira con exasperación, lo deseaba, quería sentirlo quemar su interior, quería sentir sus chorros calientes llenar cada parte de sus entrañas, la espera termina en una penetración lenta, llenando cada espacio, Dipper podía sentir el calor de Mabel abrazar su miembro que latía con fuerza en un esfuerzo de contener el orgasmo inminente, la música se transforma en ecos dentro de su cabeza, ecos que desaparecían tras la marea de sensaciones que le invadía.

Presionó con fuerza contra el cuerpo de Mabel, quería entrar cuanto fuera posible, ambos soltaron un gemido casi gutural mientras Dipper comenzaba a mover sus caderas, cada vez más rápido, pronto ya no podían articular palabra alguna, su lenguaje ahora se limitaba a un conjunto de sonidos, gemidos y gritos ahogados.

Los recuerdos de aquella primera noche invadieron la mente de Dipper, la oscuridad, el fuego, latían en forma DejaVú, el universo comprimirse a dos cuerpos que se buscan con desesperación, no quería que terminara, no quería salir de aquel universo reducido.

_Pero los finales son inevitables. _

–D-Dipper, m-me estoy ¡AH! Me estoy  
–Y-yo también Mabel  
– Te amo! TE AMO! –

Mabel se hunde en su orgasmo, una densa niebla de endorfinas, donde la realidad parecía no tener la menor importancia, todo era paz, una paz luminosa y difusa.  
Dipper por su parte solo cierra sus ojos mientras siente su cuerpo explotar, la sensación de sus manos sobre las caderas de Mabel fueron el último pensamiento racional antes de ser alcanzado por el orgasmo, su mente se desvaneció, mientras su cuerpo liberaba fuertes chorros de semen que llenaban el interior de su gemela.

Como un mal recuerdo, la realidad comienza a aparecer tras las densas nubes de su propio placer, sus mentes temblorosas, sus cuerpos cubiertos de sudor, sus miembros cansados pronto comienzan a hacerse presentes, Mabel da un fuerte suspiro y abraza a Dipper, el cual yacía a su lado con los ojos cerrados, respirando con dificultad.  
– wow … – dice aun ahogada.  
– Tenemos que vencer demonios más seguido. – Dipper bromea antes de volver a apoyar su cabeza contra la almohada.  
–Definitivamente – Agrega soltando una risita divertida se voltea y mira a Dipper con ternura.  
–Te amo ¿Lo sabías?  
–Por supuesto lady Mabes, también te amo.


	9. Capitulo IX Déjà vu

**Me disculpo si tardé un poco más, he estado trabajando en una novela a la cual tengo volcada gran parte de mi atención, en cualquier caso, no pienso dejar de escribir.**

Bueno este capitulo es puramente angst, no tiene escenas explicitas de ningún tipo.  
Dejo de aburrirlos. Disfruten.

**Capitulo IX  
Deja Vú. **

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?- Dice Mabel con tono preocupado.  
-No, pero no se me ocurre nada más, necesitamos respuestas- Responde su hermano levantando el viejo baúl y poniéndolo sobre su cama. – Y si en algún lugar puede haber respuestas es aquí adentro.

Dipper mira una vez más la vieja caja de madera tallada, cerrada bajo cuatro cerraduras con el símbolo de la mano de seis dedos pintada en su parte superior. Abre la caja con cautela, emitiendo un ligero chirrido en el proceso, y ahí puede verlos, los seis libros que alguna vez tanto le obsesionaron, forrados en cuero, enumerados, un escalofrió recorre la espalda de Dipper como si antiguos demonios volvieran para saldar cuentas.

Habían pasado muchos años desde su primer encuentro con aquellas malignas fuentes de conocimiento, toma el libro marcado con el número 3 ojeando sus páginas con cierta nostalgia, todo seguía ahí.

-¿Dip?  
-Disculpa, me perdí en mi pequeño mundo. – Agrega con una sonrisa melancólica.

Mabel se acerca abrazándolo por la espalda, plantando un tierno beso en su cuello.

-Solo ha sido mucho tiempo ¿Sabes? Casi puedo recordar nuestras aventuras en Gravity Falls ya sabes antes de que todo empeorara.  
-Yo también lo recuerdo, todo era risas y dulces.  
-Y SmileDip- agrega Dipper con una sonrisa.  
-UGH! Ni lo menciones, tardé años en desengancharme por completo de esa cosa.  
-En aquel entonces los misterios de ese pueblo lo eran todo para mí, casi no recuerdo el día en que decidí cerrar el baúl y olvidarlo.  
-En cierta parte le hiciste un favor a todos, esas cosas son peligrosas, tú lo sabes bien.  
-Si… lo se… - La mente de Dipper fue invadida por violentos FlashBacks.

_"No debes de jugar con fuerzas que no comprendes Dipper, ¡o perderás algo más que tu cordura!"_

_"No he podido dormir en días, las sombras, me persiguen, en cada pequeño rincón, en cada pequeña grieta, se ocultan… "_

_"Sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre, ¿qué había ocurrido?, piensa inspeccionando su cuerpo en busca de alguna herida, pronto entendió que no aquella era su sangre… -Dios… que he hecho… "_

-AGH!- Dipper siente una fuerte punzada golpear su frente.  
-¿Estás bien? – Mabel mira a su hermano, gotas de sudor caen por su rostro, pronto se abalanza sobre un cubo de basura vomitando furiosamente.

- No todo fueron risas y dulces… ¿Verdad?

Dipper comienza a llorar, sus lagrimas caían pesadamente mezclándose con los restos de vomito que se alojaban en sus mejillas, Mabel se acerca tomando el rostro de Dipper con ternura y limpiándolo con su manga- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Pregunta comprensiva.

-No lo recuerdo, todo son escenas borrosas, solo sé que ocurrió aquella navidad que pasamos con el tío Stan…

...

...

_Era invierno en Gravity Falls, la nieve cubría las montañas creando un horizonte blanco que se mezclaba con el cielo, Dipper y Mabel fueron a visitar a su tío para las fiestas, el cual los recibía con gran alegría._

- ¡Tío Stan!- Grita Mabel aferrándose al cuello del viejo hombre, que la abrazaba con ternura.  
-Como está mi sobrina favorita, ¿Fue un viaje muy largo?  
-No demasiado- responde Dipper con una sonrisa.  
-¡wow!, chico estás enorme, mira esa barbilla, me recuerdas a mi cuando era joven.

Dipper sonrió avergonzado levantando las maletas y llevándolas dentro de la vieja casa de madera, adentro todo parecía igual a como lo recordaba, objetos extraños amontonados en los rincones, libros y ese olor a humedad característico que cubría cada habitación, lo único notablemente diferente era el enorme televisor que ahora colgaba de una de las paredes de la sala de estar.  
-¿Cómo estás tío Stan? ¿Cómo ha ido todo en la casa del misterio?  
-Todo está bien Dip, mientras hallan turistas deseosos por ser engañados, yo estaré ahí para venderles camisetas a sobreprecio- Responde riendo entre dientes.  
- ¿Y qué hay de Soos y Wendy?  
-Wendy ya no trabaja aquí desde hace bastante muchacho, creo que fue a la ciudad, para estudiar o algo así, sabes que nunca presto atención a esas cosas.  
-¿Y Soos? – Pregunta Mabel con expectación.  
- Soos ahora vive aquí con migo, no solo me ayuda a mantener el negocio, si no, también a mantener esta vieja casa, yo lo haría, pero cada año se vuelve más difícil para mí.  
-¿Y dónde está ahora? – Agrega Dipper  
-Como supo que ustedes vendrían a visitarme quiso ir a ver a su madre por unos días, con dos jovencitos aquí no tendría que preocuparse de este vejestorio.  
-ay tío Stan sabes que no eres un vejestorio – Musita Mabel con tono tierno.  
-Bueno, dejemos las preguntas para la cena, vallan a su habitación y póngase cómodos.- Dice entregándoles la llave del ático.

Los hermanos pines suben las escaleras, al abrir la puerta del ático son poseídos por una fuerte nostalgia.

El día pasó sin mayores preocupaciones, juegos, risas y bromas fluían naturalmente en la vieja casa, dando una cálida sensación hogareña, sensación que el viejo Stan casi había olvidado.  
La noche llegó, y con ella una pequeña tormenta, la nieve se acumulaba impiadosa en las empañadas ventanas, Dipper ojeaba una novela de misterios sobre la cama, Mabel por su parte había tomado una ducha caliente y ahora dormía plácidamente sobre su cama, Stan entra en la habitación silenciosamente.  
-Hey Dip- Dice en tono serio.  
-¿Ocurre algo tío Stan?  
-Podemos hablar un momento, ¿verdad?  
-Claro.  
-Acompáñame.

Bajan las escaleras en dirección a su oficina -¿Ocurre algo malo? – Dipper cuestiona preocupado.  
-No, no es nada malo, solo tengo algo que quizás podría interesarte.  
Stan Pines abre un pequeño compartimiento en el muro sacando un viejo baúl, un baúl de cuatro cerraduras, sobre la cual estaba pintada la mano de seis dedos.  
-He guardado esto durante mucho tiempo Dipper, esperando el momento indicado, creo que reconoces este símbolo ¿No?  
–Si, lo conozco bien.  
-En esta caja hay cuatro libros, cuatro de una colección de seis de la cual sé que tú posees dos ¿No es así? – Dipper asiente silencioso – Estos no estuvieron siempre en Gravity Falls, dediqué muchos años de mi vida a recolectarlos, son fuente de un poder casi inimaginable Dipper.  
- Y ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?  
-Aún eras un niño, y conociéndote no resistirías la tentación de jugar con aquello que no puedes comprender, los primeros tres tomos son casi inofensivos, incluso consideré entregarte el primero, pero, eso solo llevaría a una serie de preguntas que honestamente no puedo ni quiero contestar.  
-Aún no lo entiendo tío Stan.  
-No hay mucho que entender la verdad, yo estoy viejo, no podré seguir cuidando de estos libros por mucho tiempo más, y no se me ocurre una persona más preparada para enfrentarse al contenido de esta caja que tu Dipper- Termina de decir acercando una veja llave dorada a su sobrino.  
-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?  
-Eres fuerte, listo, y no tienes miedo a perder la cabeza si con eso encontraras la verdad, toma la llave, es mi regalo, quizás el último que pueda darte.  
-Gracias.  
-No hay nada que agradecer muchacho, solo ten mucho cuidado, y… No temas retroceder si es que tu cordura así lo requiere. ¿De acuerdo?  
-De acuerdo.  
-¡Bien! Creo me iré a la cama, estos viejos huesos solo quieren irse a dormir- Agrega levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta- Buenas noches Dipper.  
-Buenas noches tío Stan.

_Invadido por la emoción Dipper tomo el viejo baúl llevándolo hasta el ático, buscó su mochila de la cual sacó los dos libros que el ya tenía, abrió el viejo baúl y tomó su contenido esparciéndolo en la cama, ahí estaban todos, marcados con la mano de seis dedos, enumerados, fuente de un poder casi inimaginable, ojeo rápidamente el libro uno antes de recordar las palabras de su tío "Los primeros tres tomos son casi inofensivos" 1, 2 y 3 los tomó y los dejó a un lado, quedándose con los tres siguientes, Dipper abrió el primero de estos, su contenido era radicalmente diferente a todo lo que conocía, rituales, canticos e información sobre temas que apenas podía entender, miró los siguientes tomos, sabía que mientras más avanzara estos se volverían más complejos, pero la tentación era demasiada, cerro el libro cuatro y tomó entre sus dedos el que estaba marcado con el número seis, parecía ser el más pesado de la colección, forrado en cuero rojo aterciopelado, con la insignia bordada en hilo dorado y, al igual que el baúl, cuatro cerraduras lo cerraban.  
¿Debo? – Se preguntó, tomó la llave abriendo lentamente cada una de las cerraduras, un aire denso cubrió la habitación, al abrir la pesada tapa forrada en cuero, pudo ver una nota pegada a su respaldo.  
"__**No dudes en retrocedes si tu cordura así lo requiere -S"**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

-Después de eso todo son sombras y recuerdos borrosos  
-¿No recuerdas nada más?  
-Lo intento, pero… es doloroso, mi cabeza duele cada vez que lo intento siquiera-  
Mabel tomó la mano de su gemelo y lo besó – Tu puedes no tendrás que enfrentarlo solo.  
Un dolor fuerte recorría la cabeza de Dipper a medida que intentaba recordar lo ocurrido, apretó con fuerza la mano de Mabel, poco a poco podía sentir los recuerdos volver.  
-Recuerdo, una luz verde, sombras… tú , tú estabas ahí.

...

...

_Al abrir la siguiente pagina, una luz verdosa cubrió la habitación, gritos y gemidos parecían salir del libro  
-¡Dipper! ¿¡Qué ocurre?! – Mabel abrió los ojos de golpe asustada por los gritos del libro_  
_-¡No lo sé! _

_El libro sale disparado de las manos de Dipper cayendo en medio de la habitación, comenzando a brotar de él una extraña sustancia negra como el alquitrán, hahahahaha, una risa maligna parece salir del interior de la grotesca sustancia, que comienza a tomar forma, PINES, susurra con una voz extrañamente humana._

Lo siguiente que puede recordar con claridad es estar en medio del bosque, la nieve caía lentamente, ¿Dónde estoy? Dipper mira a su alrededor, todo estaba oscuro, una silueta familiar yacía sobre la nieve.  
-¡MABEL! – Dipper corre junto a ella y la abraza con fuerza, parecía estar bien, que diablos estaba pasando, mira sus manos, estaban cubiertas en sangre, toca su cuerpo en busca de alguna herida, pronto entiende que la sangre no era de él.  
- Dios… que… que he hecho, ¡tío Stan! -Su tio estaba sobre la nieve con una profunda herida en su abdomen, temblando ligeramente por el frio y la debilidad. – ¡Tio Stan! Q-que ocurrió -  
-Viejos demonios Dipper, siempre vuelven a saldar sus cuentas- Agrega con un susurro.  
-Esto es mi culpa, ¡sabía que no debía abrir ese libro!- El rostro de Dipper se llena de lagrimas mientras toma la cabeza de Stan.  
-No es tu culpa chico, no se puede huir siempre de estas cosas… solo… no debes jugar con fuerzas que no comprendes Dipper, o… perderás algo más que tu cordura – Los temblores de su tío se volvieron más fuertes mientras una delgada gota de sangre escapaba de su boca- Cuida a Mabel, t-te amo Dip… - Fueron sus últimas palabras..  
Dipper llora amargamente sobre el cuerpo de su tío, mientras la sangre teñía lentamente la nieve a su alrededor.

_Todo fue mi culpa.  
_


	10. Capitulo X Jamais vu

**_¿Como empezar? Gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo, en serio :)  
Ahora estoy aprovechando de expresar al máximo el argumento, pero tranquilos, habrán más "momentos cercanos" en un futuro._**

Creo que ya estamos relativamente cerca del final, puedo olerlo, mi mente se pelea entre el extremo pesimismo, o un final feliz.

Bueno, Dejo mi aburrido parle a un lado, disfruten la secuela de Deja Vú :) 

**_Capitulo X  
Jamais vu_**__

Dipper sollozaba con fuerza sobre el hombro de su hermana esta parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos, casi había olvidado la noche en que su tío Stan falleció, como si algo hubiese arrancado esos recuerdos de su cabeza.  
-¿Mabel? – Dipper levanta la cabeza mirando a su hermana observar el aire.  
-Esa noche… creo… creo que recuerdo… – Mabel se agarra con fuerza la cabeza, una fuerte sensación de dolor recorrió su cuerpo como un rayo, sentía miles de agujas enterrarse profundo en su cráneo. –AAGH!  
- ¡Mabel! ¿Estás bien?  
- … estoy recordando algo- Agrega tomando con fuerza la mano de Dipper, podía sentir lagrimas de dolor asomarse en sus ojos antes de ser invadida por el recuerdo. – Esa noche, la noche en que el tío Stan murió…

_Mabel se despertó exaltada, gritos y sollozos la sacaron de sus sueños, una luz verdosa cubría la habitación, miró a Dipper que sostenía un viejo libro con una mirada de horror.  
-¡Dipper! ¿¡Qué ocurre?!  
-¡No lo sé!- La voz de su gemelo era apenas audible a través de los gritos que cubrían la habitación._

Pudo ver como el libro se disparaba de las manos de Dipper y caía en el centro de la alcoba una masa negra parecía escurrir de entre las páginas, PINES, escucho con claridad, la masa crecía en forma de una criatura carente de rostro, rodeada por densas sombras.

- Dipper- Musito aterrada.  
-! Salgamos de aquí !

Sin pensarlo dos veces los hermanos Pines se pusieron de pie e intentaron escapar, la sombra se adelantó a ellos atravesando la puerta a toda velocidad, cerrándola con fuerza, Dipper intento abrir pero esta estaba cerrada por fuera.

_-Esa cosa no nos quería a nosotros… -razona rápidamente.  
-Pero dijo Pines- agrega Mabel.  
-Pines… ¡Oh no! Tío Stan!  
Invadido por la adrenalina Dipper patea la puerta con rabia, Mabel lo ayuda, no tardó demasiado en ceder._

Stan estaba sentado en su oficina, no había logrado conciliar el sueño, escuchó los gritos provenientes del ático, no tardó en entender de qué se trataba, pero no se levantó, permaneció en su silla esperando aquello de lo cual había estado escapando por tantos años. 

_Su oficina se cubrió de sombras, y susurros -Stan Pines- Musitaron las sombras que daban lentamente forma a un ser carente de rostro -ha sido mucho tiempo, ¿verdad buen amigo? ¿20, 30 años quizás?  
-Treinta y siete- Corrigió con seguridad.  
-Treinta y siente, disculpa, el tiempo parece no transcurrir cuando estás encerrado, lograste engañarme lo admito, pero creo que es hora de que saldemos cuentas.  
- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Matarme? Ya estoy viejo por eso se que no vale la pena escapar._

La puerta de su oficina se abre de un golpe.  
-¡TIO STAN!  
La sombra se voltea emitiendo un chirrido gutural, Stan se levanta de golpe y grita.  
-¡DIPPER MABEL MALDICION SALGAN DE AQUÍ!- El ente volteo nuevamente hacia el viejo Stan.  
-Tu sangre corre en esos dos niños, sí, creo que será una buena forma de pagar lo que me hiciste. – susurro mientras las voces a su alrededor bramaban y reían al unísono.

Mabel miró aterrada como esta masa oscura se abalanza sobre ella, lo detuvo con sus brazos, podía sentir su aliento a alquitrán y sangre sobre su rostro.  
-¡Mabel! – Dipper intenta ayudarla pero es golpeado con fuerza por las sombras que rodeaban a la criatura, corriendo hacia el fondo de su oficina Stan alcanza su viejo bastón, el cual desenfunda de la base, mostrando un filo gastado el cual irradiaba una brillante luz roja.  
-Esto es entre tú y yo, deja a mis sobrinos en paz.  
La criatura lanzó un gruñido al ver el brillo del bastón, alejándose de la niña pines.  
-¿Te gustaría eso verdad? Hahahaha me pregunto cuál de ellos tiene la sangre más dulce.

Dipper se acerca a Mabel y la ayuda a levantarse, espesas lágrimas caían por su rostro, abrazó a su gemelo con fuerza, Stan se pone frente a ellos, apuntando la brillante espada hacia la criatura carente de rostro. -Vamos Mabel mantente fuerte- Susurro Dipper limpiando las lagrimas del rostro de su hermana.

-Dipper Mabel vallan por el libro ¡corran!

_Una masa de densas sombras comienza a escurrir de las paredes como niebla que cubre la casa, pronto los gemelos se ven sumidos en la oscuridad total, lo único claro eran risas y susurros provenientes de cada negro rincón._

-¡Dipper! ¿¡Dónde estás!?- Mabel mira con desesperación a su alrededor, pero solo puede ver oscuridad, densa oscuridad llena de gritos de dolor e ira.  
-Aquí estoy hermana- Dipper estaba de pie detrás de ella con una sonrisa.  
-Este lugar está demasiado oscuro ya ni siquiera sé donde están las escaleras.  
-Yo sé donde están sígueme… - Agrega tomando su mano, cautelosos los hermanos se mueven por la penumbra.  
¡MABEL!  
-¿Uh? ¿Escuchaste eso Dip?  
-No, no escuche nada, tenemos que encontrar el libro Mabel vamos.-  
-Juraría que alguien me estaba llamando.  
-Hay gritos por todas partes hermana, no veo como puedes sentir la diferencia-  
-No lo sé, solo era muy familiar… 

_-Aquí estamos- Dipper indica el umbral de una puerta._

¡MABEL DESPIERTA!

-wow, ahora si sé que escuché algo.  
-No es nada hermanita, ahora cruza el umbral, necesitamos el libro- La voz de Dipper sonaba cortada y condescendiente.  
-¿Tu no escuchas que alguien te llama?  
-No, ahora cruza… 

_¡MABEL! ¡DESPIERTA! ESTÁ JUGANDO CON TU MENTE_

-¡Eso lo entendí claramente!  
-¡¿POR QUE DAS TANTOS MALDITOS RODEOS NIÑA?! ¡CRUZA EL MALDITO UMBRAL!- La voz de Dipper parecía distorsionarse con cada palabra.  
-Tú… tú no eres Dipper.  
El rostro de su hermano se deformó en una expresión iracunda, sus ojos se oscurecieron, y su mandíbula comenzó a chorrear alquitrán- ¡¿Tenias que arruinarlo todo verdad?!

Las sombras se desvanecieron cuando sintió algo tirar de su brazo con fuerza, no sabía dónde estaba, sintió frio, y notó la nieve bajo sus pies, Dipper la estaba abrazando con fuerza.

-ALEJATE! TÚ, TÚ ! … - Grita empujando con fuerza a su gemelo y mirándolo directamente a los ojos – Tu… tu si eres Dipper.

La realidad volvió a Mabel, y pudo ver donde estaba, estaban en medio del bosque, a pocos pasos de un acantilado, la nieve caía ligeramente mientras su hermano sostenía su brazo con fuerza.

-¿Qué está pasando?  
-Esa cosa estaba engañándote, habrá tiempo para hablarlo, tenemos que ayudar al tío Stan.

Los hermanos Pines corrieron por el bosque congelado, siguiendo los gritos de su tío, el cual se enfrentaba directamente con la criatura, 

_-¡Tío Stan! – Grita Dipper lanzando el libro con el nuero 6 en dirección a la viajo, el cual lo toma casi tropezando, Las sombras ahora parecían más grandes y agresivas, El libro brillaba con fuerza,  
-Esta vez, sin trucos, sin encierros, no volverás a intentar dañar a mi familia- Gritó Stan  
En un rugido gutural, la bestia se lanzó sobre este, con sus manos como cuchillas chocó contra el viejo Pines que emitió un gemido de dolor.  
-¡TIO STAN! –Gritó Mabel con desesperación._

-Tonto, no podrías concretar ningún conjuro como para destruir mi cuerpo sin…  
-¿S-Sin un sacrificio humano?- Preguntó con una sonrisa adolorida, una marca de sangre brillaba en el libro  
-no…NO! – Ensordecedores gritos resonaron en las profundidades del bosque, las sombras alrededor de la criatura bramaban llenas de ira mientras esta se desintegraba, en una grotesca explosión de espuma sangrienta.  
-No podrás librarte de mi tan fácil Pines… sabes que no soy solo un cuerpo- La criatura logró articular antes de caer sobre la nieve que absorbía su negra sangre, pronto los gritos cesaron, dejando todo sumido en una perturbadora paz.

- ¡Tío Stan! – Los gemelos gritaron corriendo hacia el mal herido anciano.  
-Está bien niños, ya no tendrán que temer- El viejo Stan acerca sus manos al libro, recitando uno de sus párrafos.  
-Pero… ¿qué ocurrirá contigo?  
-No te preocupes Dipper solo tengo que pedirles algo.  
-Lo que sea- responden ambos con sus miradas llenas de lagrimas.  
-Olviden.

Después de eso, solo oscuridad, y recuerdos borrosos.

Dipper ojeaba con rapidez el libro número seis en busca de una marca -Vamos debe estár por aquí!- exclamó con desesperación, y ahi estaba sobre una estrella con extraños símbolos, sellada en sangre se encontraba una palma, la palma de Stan.

- Aquí está… **conclude vivéntium** es un hechizo de alto poder en defensa de fuerzas extranormales, requiere dos tipos de sacrificio, uno físico, con una vida humana, y uno mental.- este guardó silencio, su boca temblaba como si no diera crédito a lo que leía.  
-¿Cual es el sacrificio?- Preguntó su gemela con exasperación.  
- Los recuerdos de quienes presencian el ritual.


	11. Capitulo XI La colección

**Algo de simple romance y algo de argumento, ya se vendrá una escena divertida, por favor, no desesperen.  
Como siempre quiero agradecer a quienes comentan.**

Quiero decir que ya he decidido el final.  
Obviamente no se los diré, pero se que no les desepcionará :)

Los dejo de aburrir, Disfruten.

Capitulo XI  
La colección.

Amanece, aun me sorprende como pude conciliar el sueño anoche, las preguntas en mi mente eran demasiadas. Puedo sentir la respiración de Mabel en mi cuello, el calor de su piel contra mi cuerpo, el olor de tu cabello acariciando mis narices, me encanta, frambuesas y cáñamo, olor a Mabel.

No evito pensar en lo que logramos recordar, durante tanto tiempo sentí una profunda tristeza por la muerte de Stan, incluso llegué a odiarlo por abandonarnos, fui un tonto, el se sacrifico a sí mismo para protegernos, me pregunto si yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, creo que le tengo demasiado miedo a morir.

Mabel bosteza pesadamente, acariciando su rostro contra el pecho de su hermano, emitiendo ligeros quejidos, Dipper sonríe mientras acaricia sus mejillas.

Esto de dormir juntos se estaba volviendo una costumbre, Soos el cual aún estaba con los gemelos no lo impedía de ninguna forma, según él, lo mejor era no dejar a Mabel sola en estos momentos.

Apenas había pasado diez días desde su incidente, habían sido días extraños llenos de risas y juegos, por un momento los gemelos habían pensado que todo volvía a la normalidad.

Pero Dipper aún no se sentía seguro, podía sentir susurros escapar desde las sombras, esta cosa aún los estaba asechando, ahora entendía que a pesar del sacrificio de su tío este no había dejado de perseguirlos, aún quería saldar cuentas. Sabía que algo lo mantenía alejado, le daba vergüenza incluso pensarlo, nunca había sido un fanático de lo cursi, era el amor, el amor profundo que ahora brotaba de los hermanos era suficiente para mantenerlo a raya.

Pero cada segundo que pasaba solo, podía sentir su presencia, como aire cortante sobre su espalda, tenía que detenerlo, debía haber una forma de hacerlo.

-Buenos días Dip- Mabel ahora estaba despierta, sus cansados ojos verdes se posan sobre su hermano.  
-Buenos días, ¿dormiste bien?- Dice Dipper sonriendo con ternura.  
-Soñé con el tío Stan, no pude dejar de pensar en el en toda la noche.  
-Yo tampoco, ¿sabes? siempre lo odié por dejarnos.  
-Se a que te refieres, en un punto yo también lo hice -Agrega con un suspiro- ¿Dipper?  
- ¿Mmh?  
-¿Por qué recuperamos nuestros recuerdos? ¿El libro no dice nada sobre eso?  
-La información que puedo entender del libro es limitada, creo que aunque pudiera entenderlo todo, hay cosas sobre ese tipo de magia que escapan a nosotros. Dipper sacude la cabeza e intenta cambiar el tema- Y... ¿Qué soñaste?  
-Soñé que el tío Stan nos devolvía nuestros recuerdos  
-¿De veras?  
-Si, pero nuestros recuerdos eran panques en forma de dinosaurio… y después me transformé en un pirata, si que no creo que signifique nada en verdad.  
Dipper suelta una pequeña risa y besando a Mabel en los labios, es un beso corto pero lleno de suave ternura.

En el piso de abajo Soos prepara el desayuno alegremente, panqueques con miel y huevos revueltos, sacude sus manos con satisfacción y sube al cuarto de Dipper.  
-Niños el desayuno está servido- Dice mientras abre la puerta lentamente.  
En un movimiento rápido los hermanos se separan, ambos estaban rojos, pero Soos no le da ninguna importancia.  
-A comer chicos, hay panqueques para desayunar- Avisa sonriente.  
-¡Si, panqueques!- grita Mabel llena de alegría moviendo las sabanas a un lado – ire enseguida Soos fumaré un poco antes del desayuno- Mabel corre hacia su habitación Dipper no evita mirar su ropa interior rosa, apegarse sensualmente en el contorno de sus nalgas.  
-Estas rojo Dipper ¿te sientes bien?- Ante esta pregunta el rubor de Dipper se vuelve más notorio.  
-S-si! Me siento magnifico- responde tartamudeando.  
-Bien, bajen pronto o los panqueques se enfriarán.- Soos termina de decir saliendo de la habitación

Aún ruborizado Dipper busca su ropa interior, estaba considerando seriamente comenzar a dormir sin ella, de todos modos, siempre terminaba quitándosela en algún momento, una sonrisa se asoma en su rostro, nunca pensó que aquello en verdad podía convertirse en un problema para él, Dipper, el introvertido ratón de biblioteca, no evita perder su ropa interior por culpa de una chica.

Se estira perezosamente, el sol brillaba afuera era lo que podría considerarse un lindo día, frió, pero no lo suficiente para volverse una molestia.

Recoge sus pantalones del suelo y camina hacia el baño, se mira en el espejo un momento, desde que todo había comenzado su autoestima estaba mejor que nunca, por primera vez en años se sentía una persona agradable a la vista, incluso linda.

Lava sus dientes y rostro con rapidez, cierra los ojos para enjuagar el jabón en su cara, estira la mano en busca de una toalla, algo extraño la cubría se sentía espeso y desagradable como –Alquitrán- pensó rápidamente, abre los ojos y en el reflejo del espejo pudo ver a la maligna criatura carente de rostro. -PINES- Esta susurró maliciosa.

Dipper saltó hacia atrás con un grito de terror, la criatura ya no estaba ahí, había sido una visión, escucho una risa susurrante en su nuca- ¡Mabel!- dijo asustado, corrió hacia la habitación de su hermana y abrió súbitamente, estaba sentada en la alfombra calando con ayuda de "Pinky", esta no evito dar un pequeño salto ante la repentina aparición de Dipper.  
-¡Dip!- dijo exhalando una ligera estela de humo- Me asustaste ¿Ocurrió algo?  
-No… nada… ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto algo acelerado.  
-Si, estás pálido- Dice en tono preocupado.  
-No te preocupes, solo tuve un pequeño sobresalto- Dipper posa la mirada sobre el bong rosa- ¿Me darías un poco?  
-Claro – contesta poniendo algo de maría en su interior y acercándolo a su gemelo.

Dipper fuma profundamente, su rostro aún estaba pálido y pequeñas gotas de sudor caían lentamente por su cuello, exhala y menea la cabeza antes de decir – Lo vi, incluso pude tocarlo-  
-¿Qué? ¿A quién?  
-¡Esa cosa!, la criatura sin rostro.- Exclama con voz temblorosa  
Mabel lo mira comprensiva antes de abrazarlo con fuerza- Tranquilo – musita con dulzura, toma el rostro de su hermano entre sus manos y lo besa suavemente –Mientras estemos juntos no nos puede hacer daño- Dipper suspira, sintiendo el calor de Mabel y el relajante efecto de la maría alejar sus pensamientos.  
-Gracias Mabel- Dice cerrando los ojos y apoyándose en el pecho de su gemela.

...

Despues de un agradable desayuno los hermanos decidieron ir a la biblioteca Dipper sabía que si pretendía vencer primero debía saber a qué se enfrentaba, como siempre, fueron recibidos por la dulce bibliotecaria la cual saluda con especial cariño a Mabel.  
-Dipper y Mabel, mis tortolitos preferidos- Dice en tono bromista.  
-Ally necesito ayuda tú sabes algo sobre dialectos ¿Verdad?  
La bibliotecaria lo mira perpleja, era una pregunta extraña, incluso de parte de Dipper.  
-Así es, lo estudie durante 4 años en la universidad. – Dipper saca de su mochila el libro marcado con el número seis, poniéndolo frente a la mujer de aspecto dulce.  
-Podrías decirme ¿Qué idiomas están presentes en este libro?

La mujer ojea el libro, era realmente exquisito, se detuvo a contemplar la caligrafía, completamente a mano, poseía gran cantidad de ilustraciones, por lo demás bastante oscuras, y una variedad abismante de lenguas.

-Es un libro realmente peculiar Dipper- Dice en tono bastante alegre- solo en las primeras páginas puedo identificar Latín, español renacentista y francés, hay muchos idiomas románticos en el, aquí hay húngaro y… - La expresión en el rostro de Ally cambia de forma drástica, plantando una mirada preocupada sobre los hermanos.- ¿Se puede saber de dónde sacaste este libro Dip? – Pregunta seriamente.  
-Era de mi tío, necesito saber que dice, es realmente importante.  
La mujer de aspecto dulce levanta de su asiento, su mirada de preocupación ahora era más profunda, cierra el libro acariciando su cubierta aterciopelada lo levanta poniéndolo bajo su brazo antes de decir- Vamos a mi despacho.

Dipper y Mabel caminaron silenciosos por los largos pasillos del edificio hasta llegar a una pequeña habitación en la parte trasera del mismo, la cual Ally cierra con ayuda de una llave.  
-¿Ocurre algo? – Pregunta Dipper con preocupación, nunca había visto actuar a la mujer de esa forma, su rostro dulce y comprensivo ahora estaba marcado por una mirada seria.  
-Estás consciente de lo que es esto, ¿Verdad Dipper?  
-Si - responde con tranquilidad.  
-Cuando pusiste el libro frente a mi lo identifique de inmediato, pensé que era una falsificación, abundan ¿Sabes?, he dedicado muchos años a buscar los manuscritos originales de cualquiera de los seis libros de la colección, pero desaparecieron, se esfumaron hace ya varios años, pero tú tienes uno.  
-¿Me ayudarías a traducirlo?  
-No lo sé Dipper, me sorprende de sobremanera que lo hallas obtenido, pero este libro posee un poder que apenas podemos imaginar- Dipper mira a Mabel la cual hace una pequeña señal con la cabeza.  
-¿Dices qué has estado buscando la colección? – Dipper toma su mochila de la cual saca los otros cinco ejemplares, los cuales dispone sobre la mesa de centro, los ojos de la mujer brillan maravillados ante la imagen  
- N-no es posible- tartamudea- S-son…  
-Ayúdame con esto, y te daré acceso total a los otros ejemplares.  
Aún ahogada por su emoción la mujer asiente con la cabeza, antes de responder  
-¿Por donde empezamos?


	12. Capitulo XII Sin rostro

**Quienes leyeron mi mensaje, bueno, he vuelto del hospital y me he puesto a trabajar.**

Este episodio es especialmente lemon, a mi me encantó.  
Aún tengo mucho que transcribir, pero bueno, disfruten :)

**Capitulo XII  
Sin rostro. **

Las horas pasaban y con ellas los libros se acumulaban

Alrededor de la mesa donde Ally la mujer de aspecto rígido y el Joven Dipper trabajaban incansablemente para descifrar el antiguo libro

Mabel por su parte comía una bolsa de caramelos y leía una novela cualquiera sentada en un pequeño y malgastado sofá en el rincón del despacho, nunca se le había dado bien aquello de la investigación, pero debía estar par Dipper si es que este lo necesitaba.

Ya estamos cerca- susurró Ally tomando uno de sus mechones de cabello claro y guardándolo tras su oreja mientras hacia un gesto de agotamiento con sus ojos, no tardó más de un par de notas en gritar -¡Eureka!- Dipper dio un salto ante el repentino grito y se acercó a la mujer que tomaba notas y referencias con rapidez.

El código de este libro es latín e ialiano antiguo encriptado en lengua del emperador, entonces, identificamos caracteres, aplicamos el código, luego traducimos… ya está. – La mujer quedó mirando sus notas con un aire agotado y a la vez lleno de orgullo antes de decir- Este tipo de codificación se utilizaba en los asuntos de mayor secreto del Vaticano, el valor histórico de estos libros no tiene precedentes Dipper.

Haciéndose de las notas de Ally Dipper se abalanza sobre el libro del número seis, buscando rápidamente entre sus páginas, hasta que lo encontró, junto a un grabado medieval, la representación de esta criatura sin rostro, aquella responsable de la muerte de su tío Stan, aquella responsable del casi suicidio de su hermana y quien había estado torturándolo por tantos años- Al fin te tengo maldito- Susurró con ira victoriosa, cerrando el libro y guardando los códigos en su mochila- Tengo todo lo que necesitaba, muchísimas gracias Ally-  
-¡Dipper! Pero, ¿Qué pasará con- Antes de que la bibliotecaria pudiera terminar su pregunta Dipper toma los otros cinco tomos entregándoselos en las manos- Solo debo pedirte que no le digas a nadie que posees estos libros, su poder en las manos equivocadas podría… - La mujer asiente con la cabeza en forma comprensiva- Te enviare el baúl donde deben guardarse y "No dudes en retrocedes si tu cordura así lo requiere"- Dipper casi pudo sentir la voz de su tío traspasar su garganta en ese momento causándole un extraño escalofrío

-Entiendo perfectamente Dip, lo haré.  
-Vamos Mabel- Mabel se levanta rápidamente de su asiento siguiendo a su hermano que se retiraba a toda prisa.  
-Adios Dipper, y gracias- Dipper solo hace un gesto con la cabeza y cierra la puerta, dejando a la bibliotecaria en su soledad, acaricia los libros con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción apenas susurrando- Gracias Dip, y muchísima suerte.

_..._

_Bezlichen Conocidos en la cultura inglesa como los "sin rostro" son seres de escencia sobrenatural altamente peligrosos y traicioneros. No se tiene mayor información sobre sus orígenes ni debilidades físicas, solo que su fuerza vital se basa en un grupo de 7 tablillas doradas que se han perdido a lo largo de los siglos, solo dos de ellas fueron traídas a ámerica, una de ellas fue destruida durante la conocida cacería de brujas por atribuírsele a la obra demoniaca y el otro se perdió en alguna parte de GRAVITY FALLS.  
Su paradero es** DESCONOCIDO.**_

_**...**_

-¿Tenemos que volver a Gravity Falls?  
-Aparentemente sí, pero debemos saber dónde está la dichosa tabla.  
-¿Y cómo la encontraremos?  
-No lo sé Mabes- Dipper se levanta del suelo y deja caer sus cansados huesos sobre la cama haciendo un sonido de agotamiento- Mfh… Al menos Ya sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos.  
Mabel se recuesta junto a su hermano plantando besos cortos en sus mejillas haciéndolo sonreír.

-¿Por qué la cara larga Dippy Dip?- tomando el rostro de su hermano y apretándolo en una gesticulación graciosa.  
-¿Mmh? No es nada, solo, estoy cansado siento que no he dormido en días- termina de decir cubriendo su cara con el dorso del brazo.  
Mabel sonríe acercándose al oído de su gemelo- Estoy segura de que podría hacerte sentir mejor- susurra en un tono sensual.

Algo que nunca le dejaría de sorprender de Mabel el que aunque el mundo estalle o el cielo se caiga siempre sería un buen momento para, bueno, follar.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y cómo? – Pregunta su gemelo en tono similar  
-No lo sé, quizás podríamos tomar una ducha, fumar un poco de hash y… ya sabes  
-¿Qué se supone debo saber?- Pregunta haciéndose rogar un poco, Mabel suspira sintiendo algo de rubor acumularse en sus mejillas.  
-Ya sabes, jugar un ratito con tu hermana favorita  
-¿Y a que jugamos? Pregunta con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras su hermana se acerca besándolo con húmeda suavidad  
-Conozco un par de juegos- dice enrollando sus dedos en un mechón de cabello con su mirada en dirección a la puerta.  
-Me gusta cómo suena- termina de decir Dipper devolviendo el beso esta vez más profundo.

Su plan original de ducharse juntos se vio frustrado ya que Soos aún estaba despierto, pero Mabel le dijo a su hermano que la esperara en su habitación, que le tenía una sorpresa.

Este esperaba pacientemente en la habitación de su hermana mientras liaba un cigarrillo y bebía una soda, apenas y lo había encendido cuando alguien abre la puerta con lentitud.  
-Señor Pines ¿Puedo pasar? –Cuestiona Mabel en tono sumiso y coqueto.

Esta entra sin esperar respuesta, estaba cubierta por una bata color rosa, muy infantil para mi gusto, la quitó lentamente revelando un conjunto de ropa interior rosa, su cabello ligeramente húmedo cae por sus hombros como una cascada.

Bragas de encaje, ligas unidas a largas medias con moños y un brasier ajustado, todo en color rosa pastel.

Dipper se quedó boquiabierto, saboreando cada centímetro, devorando a su gemela con la mirada, esta solo responde con una sonrisa inocente, se acerca lentamente a Dipper arrebatando el cigarrillo de entre sus dedos - ¿Te gusta? Pregunta dando una pequeña calada, liberando el humo sobre el enrojecido rostro de su hermano.

Las manos de este temblaban en una mezcla de intimidada excitación, Mabel acerca el cigarrillo a sus labios esta vez dando una calada muy larga, para luego besar a su hermano, llenando sus pulmones del dulce humo, y a su vez aferrándose a sus caderas.

Dipper no tardó en tomar decisión posando sus manos sobre las nalgas de Mabel, sintiendo la tela del sensual encaje color rosa, muerde sus labios llenos de profundo deseo.

Levanta a su hermana con fuerza posándola sobre el escritorio de su cuarto, Mabel sentía el calor del cuerpo de su hermano fundiéndose con el suyo, se separó un segundo ofreciendo a su hermano una fumada la cual recibió gustoso.

Repitiendo aquello que Mabel hizo antes, llenando sus pulmones con fuerza y luego compartirlo el tan preciado humo a través de un profundo beso, lentamente pueden sentir el efecto de la droga correr por sus venas, todo se volvía intenso, sus sentidos encendidos hacían que ningún detalle pasara por alto.

La respiración de Mabel se exaltaba al sentir los dientes de Dipper rozar y bajar a través de su abdomen en dirección a sus bragas, ahora, ardientes llenas de deseo, con la ayuda de sus dientes Dipper quitó la tela de encajé dejando completamente al descubierto a Mabel- Recién depilada – pensó mientras lamía sus labios.

Aún sosteniendo el cigarrillo fuma lentamente cerrando los ojos mientras siente la lengua de Dipper entrar en ella acariciando su clítoris con rapidez liberando en un intenso gemido acompañado de una nube de humo. Como de costumbre estira uno de sus brazos encendiendo el reproductor de discos.

"The Bends" comienza estruendoso a medida que Dipper se hunde más profundamente en su sexo, bebiendo con cautela apasionada los fluidos de su gemela.

Poniéndose de píe esta lo ayuda a quitarse la ropa con rapidez, se besan nuevamente, Dipper apoya sus manos en las caderas de Mabel mientras esta enrolla sus piernas a su alrededor sintiendo el bulto creciente haciendo presión contra su cuerpo.

Baja sus bóxers, usando su erección para acariciar los labios húmedos de Mabel, rozando su clítoris con fuerza, gemidos ahogados escapan de sus gargantas.

Se besan acariciando lo largo y ancho de sus pieles, Dipper la penetra con facilidad, el coño depilado y húmedo de su hermana no genera resistencia alguna a la cada vez mayor erección de Dipper que entra en ella con fuerza azotando la mesa de madera contra los muros de la casa.

-Shh! Shh! Mabel dice con una risita – nos van a descubrir.  
-No me importa- Alega Dipper mordiendo su cuello con lascivia

Mabel baja de un salto del escritorio besándolo suavemente, esta camina en dirección a la cama, Dipper contemplaba el revote de sus caderas con cada movimiento, las ligas en sus largas piernas daban un aspecto tan sensual que sentía que su pecho estallaría en un ardor de sus propios y sucios pensamientos.

Su gemela se sienta sobre la cama, cruzando sus piernas de manera natural, abriendo el cajón que estaba junto a su cama, sacando una bolsa llena de pequeños cogollos y poniéndolos en Pinky, saca la lengua a su hermano en un gesto infantil, el cual se sienta junto a ella, mirando con impaciencia como lo llenaba la pipa de un denso humo blanco.

exhala con calma disfrutando del rostro frustrado de Dipper, - Quiero probar algo diferente- Dijo mirando las cenizas en su bong. ¿Podemos? –Pregunta con sus grandes ojos luminosos.

Dipper asiente de inmediato embobado por su propia excitación, estirando su mano Mabel se hace de un pequeño tubo de lubricante, se acerca a su hermano que aún la mira con confusión, arrodillándose, jugando un poco con su erección, su gemelo se sobresalta al sentir el espeso y frio gel rozar su culo.  
-MABEL QUE DIAB…  
-Confía en mí- Dice con ojos luminosos e inocentes- Te gustará lo prometo. ¿Acaso no confías en mi?

Dipper asintió con un suspiro tembloroso –o- okay, confió en ti. La boca de Mabel acarició con delicadeza su glande, este suspira con complacencia antes de sentir el dedo de su hermana penetrar en su interior.  
Un gemido fuerte salió de sus labios a la par que una fuerte electricidad recorría su espina, aún no creía que de sus labios podrían salir gemido de semejante magnitud. Las caricias de su hermana le causaban fuertes espasmos de placer en la boca del estomago, la electricidad se volvía más intensa mientras esta frotaba todo el tronco y cabeza de su pene

-Ah, ah, ah! Mabel! V-voy a irme- Gime en forma casi femenina, Mabel quita sus dedos del interior de Dipper, haciendo retroceder el su orgasmo.

Se levanta besándolo con tranquilidad poniendo lubricante ahora sobre su tensa erección.

-¿Te gustó?- Preguntó dulcemente  
-Fue extraño- Dio un suspiro fuerte guardando silencio un segundo antes de agregar – Me encantó.  
Mabel rió un poco antes de susurrar muy cercana al oído de su hermano – Ahora quiero que me hagas lo mismo.

Un rubor creció en el ya enrojecido rostro de Dipper mientras su gemela se recostaba sobre su estomago, las ligas, las medias color pastel, la curvilínea forma de sus caderas, de su culo, apuntándolo, húmedo, lubricado, deseoso. era casi irreal.

Se acercó algo dudoso, esparciendo con sus dedos el lubricante en el ano de Mabel la cual le dirigía una mirada impaciente.

Puso su miembro en posición dando un trago de saliva, deslizándolo con cuidado, sintiendo la presión creciente. A lo cual Mabel soltó un gemido largo y adolorido- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hago daño?- Preguntó este preocupado.

-Duele, pero se siente rico- gimió suplicante.  
Algo más de lubricante fue necesario, pero pronto Dipper montaba furiosamente a su gemela, el impacto de su carne superaba el sonido de la música, Mabel gemía fuertemente mientras se masturbaba con rapidez, retorciendo su cuerpo al compás de los sonidos.

Dipper se deslizó fuera de su hermana en un fuerte orgasmo cubriendo su espalda de densos chorros de semen.

Mabel sintió su abdomen contraerse con violencia, mientras era invadida por un fuerte orgasmo, su mente se volvía difusa a medida que se hundía en una piscina de endorfinas que la acariciaban como pequeñas alas de mariposa, dejado caer sus caderas, cuan peso muerto sobre la cama .

Sus respiraciones agitadas se mezclaban con el ritmo decreciente del disco.  
Aunque hubieran podido formular palabra alguna no había mucho que decir.

Mañana emprenderían su viaje a Gravity Falls.


	13. Capitulo XIII Memorias de Stan Pines,

**Invadido por el dolor, no he podido dormir bien, mis heridas, duelen arden, pulsan me recuerda a cada segundo que no estoy bien.  
Loa medicamentos que tomo ayudan, pero me entorpecen tanto que apenas puedo caminar, mi mundo se ha reducido a mis libros mis notas y mi ordenador, esto en verdad es un escape para mi.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, gracias por su apoyo y si les asqueó tanto la histotria que no llegaron a este punto, gracias tambien.**  
**Ya que estoy cercano al los miles de visitas en forma apresurada.**

**Los dejo con la historia, es bastante emocional, a mi me dieron algo de ganas de llorar escribirlo.**

**DISFRUTEN.**

Capitulo XIII  
Memorias de Stan.

Otro amanecer, esta vez frio y oscuro cubre las calles con una ligera niebla, pequeñas partículas de agua se forman dando un aroma agradable a tierra mojada a cada pequeño rincón, en la casa de los Pines todo era tranquilidad, la fría madera de los suelos crujía.

En la habitación Mabel bosteza estirando sus brazos en el aire, aún podía sentir el calor de la noche anterior sobre su piel, Dipper duerme plácidamente un ronquido adorable era todo lo que lo conectaba con el mundo real, Mabel besó su nariz a lo que respondió con un gesto somnoliento.

Quitando las sabanas con cuidado termina de estirarse, sintiendo el aire frio contra su piel semi-desnuda, se mira un momento en el espejo de cuerpo completo que cuelga en su habitación, el término "Classy Bitch" revotó por su mente, se veía realmente salvaje, nunca había sido fanática de ese tipo de ropa, la simpleza y la comodidad lo eran todo, pero en el fondo le gustaba sentirse sensual, especialmente ante los ojos de Dipper.

Abrió la puerta emitiendo un segundo bostezo aún más marcado, la casa parecía más vacía que de costumbre, -¿Soos? – Preguntó en voz alta dándose el valor de salir de la habitación -¿Waddles? – Preguntó en un tono aún más alto.

-¿Mabel?  
Un pánico inesperado recorre la espalda de Mabel.  
-¿Mamá? ¿Q-que haces a-aquí?  
-La que debería preguntar aquí soy yo, ¿Qué haces vestida así?- Preguntó la mujer escandalizada, Mabel se mira por un momento su sensual tenida intentando cubrirse.  
-¡N-NADA!  
-¡¿Acaso estabas durmiendo con algún chico?!  
-¿Qué? ¡NO MAMÁ! – Grita avergonzada sintiendo su rostro enrojecerse con fuerza

Su madre hace un gesto de incredulidad caminando a toda velocidad a la habitación de la chica, - No, ¡espera mamá!- La puerta de su habitación se abre estruendosamente, Dipper se levanta con sobresalto haciendo notar su completa desnudez.  
Un silencio incomodo cubrió el aire haciéndolo denso como el aceite, la mujer miró a sus hijos, no tardó en deducir lo peor antes de gritar al borde de la histeria.  
-DIPPER Y MABEL PINES ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!-

Todo alrededor de Mabel parecía distorsionarse y volverse lejano, sentía como si se fuera a desmayar.

_¿Mabel?  
¡Mabel despierta!  
_  
-¡MAMÁ NO ES LO QUE PARECE, EL… YO! – La joven de cabello castaño mira a su alrededor confundida, aún estaba en su habitación arropada junto a su hermano que la miraba con preocupación.  
-¿Una pesadilla? –Pregunta acariciando su rostro.  
-Si…  
-¿Soñabas con ese monstruo otra vez?

Mabel guardó silencio, aún podía sentir su corazón latir en su garganta y el sudor adrenalinico mojar su frente, había sido demasiado real.  
-N-No- Logro articular –Era algo peor- Mabel lanzó su cuerpo contra la cama en un largo suspiro, mirando el techo fijamente.  
-¿Podría saber qué?  
-Soñe… - Dice respirando profundamente para dar valor a sus palabras- soñé que mamá nos descubría.  
-Auch – agrega su hermano con una mueca impresionada, Mabel se levanta aferrándose a sus rodillas, una angustiante sensación invadió su pecho.  
-Hemos sido muy irresponsables Dipper, sabes que te amo, pero eres mi hermano después de todo- Las palabras de Mabel rasgaron profundo en su pecho como habían hecho por tantos años- llevamos semanas follando y ni siquiera hemos usado un condón, ¿Qué pasaría si quedo embarazada?

El rostro de Dipper se deformó en una mueca de profunda tristeza- Pensé que usabas píldoras- Dijo fríamente aguantando las lagrimas que sentía asomarse por sus ojos.  
-Lo hago, pero… ¿Y si llega a pasar Dip? ¿Qué haremos?  
-Si llegara a pasar... yo sería el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra- La voz de Dipper comenzó a quebrarse dolorosamente- T-Te amo Mabel, te amo más que a nada- Las lagrimas comienzan a caer por su rostro entorpeciendo sus palabras- No habría cosa que me hiciera más feliz que saber que algo tan bello nacería de nuestro amor.

El rostro de Mabel se entristece abrazando con fuerza a su hermano, este la aleja un momento tomándola por los hombros – Y si nos llegan a descubrir ¡¿Qué importa?! Al diablo sus tabús, al diablo nuestras familias, tu eres todo lo que me importa.  
Los ojos de Mabel se llenan de lagrimas- Yo también te amo Dipper, no… no se en que estaba pensando- Ambos se abrazan en un llanto tranquilo.

-Nos iremos lejos de aquí ¿de acuerdo? Donde nadie sepa quiénes somos, creo que el mundo es suficientemente grande.  
-¡Ow Dipper!- Mabel se abalanza sobre el abrazándolo con fuerza, una risa tranquila sale de los hermanos, que se besan tiernamente.

…

…

-Necesitamos ir a Gravity Falls  
-¡wow! Ese si es un cambio repentino- dice Soos con un tono divertido  
-Vamos Soooos- Dice Mabel en tono suplicante  
-¿Sabe su madre de sus planes?  
-Um… No – Responden los gemelos al unisonó.  
-Ni siquiera será por muchos días, solo este fin de semana y luego… - Replica Dipper antes de ser interrumpido- Yo no tengo ningún problema niños, pero si aunque sea me dijeran el motivo de su repentino deseo de ir a Gravity Falls los ayudaría.  
-Queremos ver la tumba del tío Stan, sabes que estamos en vísperas de su muerte y… eeeh además el nos dejó una carta que

-Si… digo no, no es exactamente eso.  
Soos guardó silencio mientras sacaba una vieja y amarillenta pieza de papel de su billetera.

-Stan dejó una para ustedes antes de morir, pero me pidió que se las entregara solo si es que algo muy, muy especifico estuviera ocurriendo, ahora díganme ¿Por qué exactamente quieren ir a Gravity Falls? - Los hermanos pines guardan silencio mirándose con complicidad- Yo fui confidente de su tío por mucho tiempo, saben que pueden decirme.

-Tiene que ver con los libros Soos- Agrega Mabel con valentía, Dipper da un paso y dice- Si eras confidente del tío Stan debías saber algo de la sombra que lo asechaba, hemos estado recordando y…

-¡SHHH!- Soos hace una señal con su mano- Tengan la carta, pero no quiero oír ni una palabra más- En todos esos años nunca habían escuchado a su amigo usar ese tono- Les conseguiré pasajes directos a Gravity Falls- Los ojos de Soos parecían volverse cristalinos, como los de alguien que ha aguantado el llanto por demasiado tiempo- Podrán partir esta misma tarde solo… acaben con toda esta locura.

La tarde llegó ventosa, Dipper y Mabel habían arreglado sus mochilas, listos para emprender su viaje, un trayecto de algo más de seis horas los separaba de su destino, Soos les entrega sus boletos de autobús, despidiéndose cariñosamente.

-Cuídense niños saben que los quiero- Dijo abrazando fuertemente a los gemelos  
-Nos veremos pronto Soos  
-Adios Waddles, volveré pronto-

Dipper y Mabel se acurrucaron en sus asientos, viendo las millas pasar por las ventanas cada vez más empañadas al contacto de los alientos perezosos del autobús.  
Mabel dormía tranquilamente sobre el hombro de su hermano, tenía la costumbre de dormirse en los caminos largos, mientras Dipper releía la vieja carta, ya por sexta vez.  
_  
**Para Mabel y Dipper:**  
Temo en el fondo de mi alma que esta carta llegue a sus manos, aunque la verdad, es muy posible.  
Dipper, dentro de unos días te entregaré mi peculiar colección, en ella, se oculta una vieja historia, una historia que la verdad temo narrar, incluso a través de esta carta, pero supongo, que si la recibieron, todo salió tan mal como podría haber salido._

La historia comienza en un invierno como en el que escribo actualmente esta carta, un invierno hace ya casi 37 años, cuando aún era un joven y apuesto investigador con una insana fijación por lo paranormal.

_Acababa de llegar del viejo mundo con una pieza importante en el rompecabezas de aquello que es desconocido. Una tablilla dorada, una de una colección de siete fundidas en las mismas llamas de la inquisición, cada una de ellas llamada como uno de los males que pandora liberó al mundo. _

**_¿Qué dirían los sabios y eruditos si supieran que la iglesia no ganó poder ni por intervención divina ni por cuestiones políticas, si no, por métodos mucho más oscuros?_**

Estas tablas fueron alguna vez el pasaje directo de seres de naturaleza incomprensible a nuestro mundo, grandes atrocidades fueron realizadas en beneficio de estas criaturas y su inagotable sed de caos y sufrimiento.

Lo primero que deben aprender es que no se enfrentan a seres divinos, estos mostruos, sienten, se alimentan e

_incluso pueden morir__, no deben temerles, así como yo les temí.  
¿Qué son? No lo sé, su naturaleza sobrepasa por mucho la simple cordura de los hombres, solo puedo decir que estos se expresan a través de sus portales. _

_Una a una las tablas fueron siendo destruidas, haciendo su poder cada vez menor, para finales de la edad oscura solo quedaban 4 tablas ocultas en cada rincón del planeta. _

_Yo conseguí una de ellas, creía que un poder semejante podría utilizarse, no quise destruirla, no podía hacerlo, fue muy tonto de mi parte._

4 de diciembre; es la fecha en que esta criatura, este Bezlichen fue liberado, sediento de sangre como cualquiera de los de su naturaleza, con ayuda de los libros logré encerrarlo, renunciando a 37 años de mi vida, razón por la cual escribo estas cartas, ya que, dentro de 20 días el plazo terminará y no sé qué ocurrirá con el sello del libro.

_Creí que en más de 30 años aprendería suficiente como para dominar el poder de esta tabla, pero me equivoqué, nada puede, esta debe ser destruida, no hay otra forma de librar al mundo de estos seres._

Deben destruirla, son frágiles, pero su poder sobre la mente es mayor al que hallan experimentado jamás, intentará por todos los medios evitar su destino.

_No tengo nada más que decir.  
He adjuntado un mapa con la ubicación exacta de este viejo objeto, me aseguré que nadie nunca lo encontraría por error._

_Los ama más que a nada.  
**STAN PINES.**_


	14. Capitulo XIV Como niños

**Nunca creí llegar tan lejos en esta historia, y siegue fluyendo de mi interior, quizas sea el tiempo libre que poseo.  
Gracias por sus comentarios, su apoyo, sus lecturas, todo.**

Espero transmitir las mismas emociones con las que escribo a a ustedes.

**Capitulo XIV  
Como Niños.**

Había sido un largo y agotador viaje, Dipper y Mabel se disponían a bajar del bus rascando sus ojos y estirando dolorosamente sus entumecidas piernas.

El frio no tardó en hacerse notar, el interior del bus expedía ese calor húmedo causado por el encierro, pero afuera era contraste era demasiado, una brisa fría recorría las congeladas calles, cubiertas por una brillante capa de nieve recién limpiada, edificios y pequeños objetos aún sostenían pesadamente los cristales de agua.  
-Hace más frio del que recordaba- Dice Dipper rosando sus brazos en busca de calor, el viaje había sido largo, el sol amenazaba con dar fin al día tiñendo todo con ese color naranjo característico.  
-Hola- Una mujer de aspecto grueso y cabello rubio se acerca al par de hermanos que la miran en forma extrañada-  
-¿La conozco?- Cuestionó Dipper en forma casi inmediata.  
-No, no, disculpen mi nombre es Annie bienvenidos a Gravity Falls, ¿tienen algún lugar donde quedarse esta noche?  
Dipper mira de nuevo el horizonte y a su cansada hermana que bostezaba con hastío – No la verdad no, pero sería bastante agradable- Agrega en tono educado.  
-Bueno, la vieja Annie tiene las mejores cabañas de todo el pueblo- Alega en tono optimista sacando las manos de su grueso abrigo color café, muy elegante por cierto.  
-Es muy amable- Agrega Mabel – En realidad nos encantaría descansar un poco-  
-¿Verdad Dippy?  
-Si, si, es un gesto muy agradable de su parte ¿Annie verdad?  
-Bueno siempre es un placer recibir parejas aquí en Gravity Falls, quizás no seamos un gran pueblo pero siempre hay cabida para el amor.  
Dipper y Mabel se sonrojan ante las palabras de la mujer de cabello rubio, que se retracta rápidamente de sus palabras- Ush, disculpen, supongo que ustedes son pareja ¿verdad? No quisiera causar un momento incomodo.  
-Si, somos pareja- Agrega Mabel con una gran sonrisa, Dipper con un gesto más perspicaz continúa.  
-De hecho, acabamos de casarnos hace un par de semanas la verdad, y estamos de viaje por el país, y bueno no somos mucho de las grandes ciudades, ¿Verdad Maby?- Una extraña sensación saturó el estomagó de Mabel como mariposas que golpeaban y chocaban en su interior, ¿su esposa¿, ¡podía ser su esposa!, ¡podían ser lo que quisieran sin nadie que los juzgara!, una sonrisa sincera y reluciente salió de su rostro.  
-¡SIPI! Amamos privacidad, y sobre todo la tranquilidad.  
La mujer arqueó sus gruesas cejas en una expresión de ternura.  
-Bueno, aquí en Gravity Falls sobran ambas, ¿les parece si vamos a ver las cabañas?

Annie y los hermanos pines caminaron hacia una gran camioneta roja, era la típica caminoneta de alguien que vivía en las montañas, su interior era de madera y con un olor extraño a incienso y sudor seco.

-Es tierno que chicos tan jóvenes como ustedes hallan pensando en casarse, eso no es común hoy en día, todo el mundo prefiere convivir y esas cosas, pero ustedes, se nota esa chispa en sus ojos- Annie enciende el motor pero no sin antes sacar una pequeña petaca plateada de su bolsillo dando un sorbo corto- Nada mejor para el frió- exclama apretando los labios de forma graciosa- ¿Quieren un poco?- dice estirando el brazo hacia los hermanos que la miran divertida- Vamos tu… eh… haha- rió en forma natural- Yo y mis modales, les ofrezco un trago de coñac !y ni siquiera se sus nombres!.  
-Yo soy Dipper, Dipper Pines, mucho gusto- Dice tomando la pequeña petaca entre sus dedos y dando un sorbo corto, sintió como el calor del alcohol atravesó su garganta posandose en su estomago enrojeciendo sus mejillas de forma casi inmediata. este se los labios devolviendo la pequeña pieza metálica a la mujer de aspecto grueso.

-¿Y tu pequeña eres?  
-Me llamo Mabel  
-Mabel Pines supongo-deduce con una sonrisa agradable acercando el oloroso licor.  
-Si, Mabel Pines, mucho gusto Annie- Agrega haciendo un gesto con la mano para negar la pequeña botella de alcohol- No me gusta el alcohol gracias, ¡el borracho aquí es Dip!- Bromea abalanzándose sobre su hermano besando repetidamente sus mejillas  
La vieja mujer sonríe ante la imagen, '_amor joven_' piensa con ternura

El camino a las cabañas de Annie estuvo plagado de recuerdos, la plaza mayor, el ayuntamiento, la biblioteca, muchas cosas parecían haberse quedado atrapadas en el tiempo, algunas tiendas eran más grandes, habían nuevas pistas de patinaje y cosas así, pero seguía siendo la vieja Gravity Falls de sus recuerdos.  
No tardaron mucho en salir de la urbanidad llegando a un pequeño bosque de pinos donde descansaban cuatro cabañas de madera de aspecto acogedor, una de ellas, la más grande, liberaba grandes bocanadas de humo desde su chimenea, Mabel baja del auto e inspira profundamente, la fragancia de los pinos y la tierra húmeda se mezclaba casi seductoramente con el olor a ollin de las chimeneas, todo era perfecto, la felicidad la embargaba de una manera que apenas podía explicar.

Mira a Dipper con sus ojos brillantes de una emoción infantil, retrocede unos pasos y se lanza sobre un cumulo de nieve donde comienza a hacer ángeles, perdida en su risa.

Dipper se perdió en la escena mirando con ternura el disfrute de su hermana, la cual ahora jugaba con la nieve acumulada en las ramas de los grandes pinos.

Annie hace un sonido con su garganta sacando al chico de sus pensamientos.  
-La amas mucho ¿Verdad?  
Dipper se avergonzó por ser descubierto volando tan bajo, su rostro se puso rojo mientras hacía un pequeño sonido en respuesta.  
-No tienes de que avergonzarte, es una chica linda, irradia felicidad es como.  
-Una vela en medio de una noche oscura.- Completa en tono embobado.  
-Woow, no sabía que teníamos un poeta entre nosotros- Dice la mujer posando sus anchos dedos en el hombro de Dipper golpeándo ligeramente- Nunca te avergüences de a quien amas Dipper- dice dando un trago rápido de su botella escondida- Amores como el suyo faltan en este mundo, bueno, aquí están las llaves de su cabaña, hay leña seca en el interior para que enciendan la chimenea, recomiendo que lo hagas de inmediato, las noches aquí en Gravity Falls son bastante frías, el agua caliente nunca falla, si que no se preocupen por eso.  
-Muchas gracias Annie- dice recibiendo las llaves.  
-Es la del fondo, ideal para un par de tortolitos como ustedes- esta hace una pausa seguida de un suspiro-¿Tienen dónde comer esta noche?  
-¿uh? Creo que no, pero todavía tenemos unos paquetes de galletas que…- Annie arquea sus gruesas y rubias cejas mirando a Dipper con algo de compasión.  
-Vengan a comer con migo, tú y tu esposa, yo los invito.  
-No es necesario, en serio.  
-No se encuentran parejas como ustedes todos los días, hacen que el corazón de esta vieja recuerde antiguos amores, vengan a la cena, será a eso de las 9. – La mujer buscó torpemente en su abrigo mientras caminaba con pasos pesados hacia su cabaña, despidiéndose con un gesto con la mano.-Espero verlos.  
-Así será, muchas gracias annie- Dipper sonrió, años de soledad casi le habían hecho olvidar que aún existían buenas personas en el mundo, o quizás solo es una mujer solitaria con ganas de conversar- pensó - en cualquier caso, un plato caliente que no saliera de un microondas era algo más que apetecible para sus vacíos intestinos

.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos vuelve a dirigirse a su gemela que juega alegremente entre los arbustos, seguramente molestando a algún grupo de ardillas,

_Nunca tendrán esta nuez seres demoniacos, pum, el fuerte Mabel podrá contra todos ustedes_- susurraba poniendo voces militares lanzando pequeñas piedras a un grupo de irritadas ardillas que corrían alrededor de un pequeño montículo de nieve y hojas, esta se detuvo al sentirse observada, volteo hacia su gemelo que la miraba con la sonrisa cálida de siempre.

-Está haciendo mucho frió, entremos.  
-owww, pero me estaba divirtiendo- replico infantilmente, su gemelo se sentó a su lado mientras ella hacia pequeños agujeros en la nieve suelta, mirando con melancolía.  
-Vamos, nos daremos una ducha y encenderemos la chimenea.  
-Y ¿Podemos jugar un rato? – Pregunta haciendo un puchero con grandes ojos brillantes.  
Dipper ríe un poco tomando a su hermana del antebrazo - Por supuesto, de todos modos eres mi esposa- terminó de decir llevándola al interior de la cabaña.

Era un lugar de aspecto compacto, lo primero que podía verse al entrar era la enorme chimenea de piedras ennegrecidas, frente a esta un sillón color rojo de aspecto confortable sobre el cual un cambio de mantas descansaban dobladas con gran simetría, había una cocina, era pequeña y muy rústica, tenía una cocinilla metálica grande, de aquellas que usan madera para cocinar.

Mabel dio un chillido divertido inspeccionando cada pequeño rincón, Dipper se dirigió a la chimenea, por ahora, el calor era su única prioridad. Mabel dio una vuelta rápida por las habitaciones antes de acercarse a su hermano se agacho abrazándolo por la espalda apoyando el mentón en su hombro, viendo como lentamente los troncos eran cubiertos por el rojo y reconfortante fuego.

-¡Tenemos una cama matrimonial es enorme!- Dijo con algo de emoción  
-Todo parece ser enorme y esponjoso en esta casa- Dipper giró la cabeza mirando las pieles y alfombras gruesas que se arrumbaban sobre el frio suelo de madera, Mabel lo miraba fijamente.  
-¿Qué? – Dijo al notar la mirada fija de su hermana.  
-Dijiste que jugaríamos, si entraba a casa- dijo poniendo una mueca disgustada.  
-Y ¿a qué quieres jugar?- Respondió Dipper con una mirada seductora, o bueno, un intento de mirada seductora.  
-¡mmm! – Mabel se acercó lentamente a su hermano- que te parece- dijo haciendo una pausa con voz seductora. –¡A LAS TRAES! – gritó besándolo en la nariz y corriendo hacia la cocina.  
-¡Hey!- alegó Dipper levantándose de con rapidez.  
-No me atraparás, soy indetenible- dijo con tono gracioso, pero claro su gemelo no tardó en alcanzarla besando su cuello- TU LAS TRAES- gritó huyendo de su hermana que lo perseguía en dirección al cuarto de baño- Ven aquí tu- alego intentando acorralar al escurridizo chico de cabello castaño.  
-¡No! No me atraparás- dijo Dipper riendo mientras esquivaba a Mabel trepando en gran cama matrimonial- Mabel la lenta, no me atrapa- cantó en tono burlón.  
El rostro de Mabel se enrojeció en un gesto molesto antes de lanzarse sobre Dipper, agarrándolo por las rodillas, haciendo a ambos caer pesadamente sobre la alfombra de la habitación-

Una mueca adolorida se marcaba en el rostro de Dipper mientras Mabel se sentaba sobre el. ¿Asi que lenta eh? –Dice sosteniendo a su hermano de las muñecas- ¡pagaras por tus palabras Dip Dip!- gritó metiendo sus manos en las axilas de su gemelo haciéndolo retorcerse en un ataque de risa- ¡No Mabel! ¡NO!- Dipper se ahogaba mientras su hermana lo atacaba con cosquillas.

Este aprovecho un segundo para responder, cayendo ambos atrapados en histérica risa sobre la alfombra, se miraron alegres, sus rostros enrojecidos por las rizas y cabellos retorcidos - ¿A qué quieres jugar ahora?- Preguntó Dipper sonriente.-  
-A ser niña- Susurró besando a Dipper con profundidad.

Pasaron las siguientes horas saltando sobre los esponjados muebles, inventando torpes juegos con aquello que podían encontrar, recortando figuras de papel y coloreando junto a la luz de la fogata, ambos se sentían como niños, se acurrucaron en el mullido sofá mirando la nieve caer fuera, Dipper sentía que había vuelto a encontrar la felicidad que sintió desvanecerse en algún punto, había vuelto a encontrar su inocencia, su disfrute en las pequeñas cosas, y lo mejor de todo, era que lo había hecho junto al amor de su vida.


	15. Capitulo XV Aquella Noche

**Se puede sentir el desenlace en el aire, ¿No es así?**

No tengo nada que decir sobre esta parte en particular.  
Solo espero que la disfruten.

Capitulo XV  
Aquella noche

.

La comida se disponía humeante sobre la gran mesa de madera, ensalada de patatas, algunas hojas verdes y aceitunas y una enorme cacerola que descansaba imponente en el centro de la mesa, expeliendo aroma a caldo y especias.

El estomago de los gemelos rugía y sus bocas comenzaban a aguar ante la tan apetitosa imagen.  
-Pasen mis niños pasen- La mujer de cejas rubias les hace una señal con la mano, Mabel cierra la puerta tras ellos mientras se quitan los abrigos, que los protegían del implacable frío- Llegaron justo a tiempo, pueden sentarse en la mesa con confianza, yo estaré ahí en un minuto.

Mabel camina con confianza, levantando su nariz para sentir la gama de aromas que provenían de la enorme mesa de madera, Dipper, se apoyó en uno de los muros de forma algo introvertida, le avergonzaba tomar asiento si es que su anfitriona no lo ofrecía.

-Wooow, Annie todo esto luce magnifico- Dice Mabel en tono alegre relamiendo sus labios con ansiedad.  
-Muchas gracias cariño, suelo preparar este tipo de cosas cuando tengo visitas.  
-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?  
-No, tengo todo controlado- Annie se acercaba a la mesa con una sesta humeante de pan recién horneado. -Solo dile a tu marido que no se quede en ese rincón y que venga a compartir la mesa. –Dijo en tono de broma  
-¡Vamos Dippy!  
El algo enrojecido Dipper se acercó sentándose en las grandes sillas de madera tallada, colgando su pesado abrigo en el respaldo, mientras Annie tomaba los platos sirviendo en ellos un guiso de tono café oscuro, lleno de vegetales de muy bien aroma. Mabel, que no había comido nada más que galletas y gaseosas ese día se abalanzó sobre su plato, no teniendo mayor cuidado en como las pequeñas partículas de comida se quedaban impregnadas en su rostro.

-¡Todo está delicioso!- exclamo la chica de cabello castaño casi atragantándose con un pedazo de pan caliente.  
-Gracias, siempre es bueno saber buena cocina,- Annie guardó silencio un segundo mirando con una sonrisa tierna a la pareja- puedo preguntar de nuevo ¿Qué los trae exactamente a Gravity Falls?, No es tan concurrido en estas fechas ¿Saben?. – Preguntó Annie arqueando sus gruesas cejas rubias.  
-Es una historia larga- Dijo Mabel dándose un segundo para respirar y beber un poco de agua.  
-Si es un problema contarla en serio no se preocupen.  
-Con Mabel visitamos este lugar cuando éramos niños, creo que teníamos 11 o 12 años – Agregó Dipper mientras la mujer se arqueaba escuchando con gran interés- Nuestros padres, uh, respectivos padres- exclamó dando rasposo énfasis en la palabra "respectivo" – Nos habían enviado de campamento aquí.  
-¿Entonces se conocieron de niños aquí en Gravity Falls?- Dijo Annie abriendo los ojos grandes junto a una sonrisa de impresión y ternura.  
-Podría decirse que si- Dijo Mabel ruborizándose un poco- Nos volvimos los mejores amigos ese verano.  
-¿Y se gustaron desde entonces?

Esa pregunta revotó profundamente en la mente de los gemelos,** ¿Cómo responderla**?  
Dipper ni siquiera estaba seguro en qué momento de su vida comenzó a mirar a Mabel con el amor que ahora era tan familiar para ambos, _desde siempre_, por lo que podía recordar,_ ¿o había comenzado con la adolescencia? No, fue después de su decepción con Wendy._  
Mabel por su parte también se cuestionaba rápidamente la pregunta, incluso temía poder herir los sentimientos de su hermano, después de todo, la noche en que se declararon el dijo que había sentido lo mismo por muchos años.

Y en esos días, habían ocurrido tantas locuras que apenas habían tenido tiempo de detenerse a preguntar ¿Qué es esto entre nosotros?, Ambos solo lo asumían, lo aceptaban y lo vivían intensamente, quizás y solo quizás, se habían cansado de cuestionarlo.

-Creo que no, respondió Dipper algo inseguro, mirando de reojo a Mabel, que parecía estar aún pensando en su respuesta- La verdad no recuerdo exactamente cuando comenzamos a gustarnos.  
-Yo si lo recuerdo- Dijo su hermana con una sonrisa segura mientras alcanzaba un bowl con ensalada, su gemelo la mira con grandes ojos esperando la respuesta de forma impaciente,

-¿Y cuándo?- Preguntaron Dipper y Annie generando un extraño rebote entre sus voces  
-Bueno, al menos la noche en que recuerdo en que todo se comenzó a sentir diferente entre nosotros, fue una semana antes del fin de las vacaciones, era una noche muy cálida.

De esas noches en que no se puede pegar el ojo por culpa del calor incesante, eran casi las 10 de la noche y había salido con Waddles, mi cerdo,- aclaró con una sonrisa- ¿La recuerdas Dip?  
-¿La noche del festival? – Dijo Dipper con un rostro de sorpresa, los recuerdos comenzaban a invadirlo, Mabel sonrió al ver que su gemelo la recordaba, antes de seguir con su relato.

En aquellos años Dipper tuvo un flechazo por una chica de aquí, Wendy, que era mucho mayor que él, esa noche se había escapado de casa para ir a una especie de "festival de rock" con ella y sus amigos, bueno, creo que de todas formas a su tío no le importaba demasiado, haha, recuerdo que se había conseguido una camiseta negra con cráneos y una cazadora negra solo para verse rudo para ella- Dipper rió algo avergonzado ruborizándose un poco sobre el calor de la gran chimenea de la casa de Annie- Bueno, yo había salido con Waddles, la verdad no me importaba eso del festival de rock, aunque había atraído la atención de muchos en el pueblo, supongo que siempre ocurre con las novedades, recién estaba empezando a refrescar cuando veo una sombra pequeña sentada en la acera, era este melenudo que lloraba trágicamente debajo de una farola.

_-¿Dipper? ¿Qué ocurre?  
-Nada, no es nada Mabel, ¿qué haces aquí afuera?  
-Saque a pasear a Waddles- Mabel se sentó junto a su hermano que secaba sus lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta  
-Vamos DippyDip, esas lagrimas no son nada,  
-S-Solo- La voz de Dipper se entrecortaba ahogada por sus propias lagrimas- W-Wendy n-no y-yo- Dipper comenzó a llorar nuevamente abrazando fuertemente a Mabel, la cual los estrujó compasivamente.  
-Está bien Dip, creo que entiendo.  
-Me esforcé tanto- dijo superando sus lagrimas- Me esforcé tanto por ella, y no le gusto, y nunca le voy a gustar- Volvíó a sucumbir al llanto.  
-Dippy- Mabel sostuvo tomo su rosto por sus enrojecidas mejillas limpiándola con el doblillo de su sweater- No llores, si Wendy no puede ver lo maravilloso que eres, no es tu problema- Dipper la miró sorbiendo ligeramente con la nariz- uno no debe luchar ni esforzarse para que le amen, si alguna chica llega a amarte lo hará por quien eres y además tendría muchísimas razones para hacerlo- Su hermano levanto la vista centrándose en los ojos verdes de su gemela- eres listo, eres tierno, atento, siempre sabes que decir eres un niño genial- Dijo con gran seguridad- Además, eres lindo- Agregó en un susurro avergonzado, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Waddles que se revolcaba alegremente. _

_El rostro de Dipper se sonrojó mientras miraba fijamente a su hermana, que ocultaba el rostro con algo de vergüenza.  
-T-Tu también eres muy linda Mabel.  
-Adulador- dijo ella golpeando ligeramente su brazo-  
-Es verdad, eres linda, creativa y sobre todo no temes ser tu misma, no como yo- Dijo mirando la chaqueta color negro que cubría su pecho.- no sé en qué momento comencé a fingir para intentar agradarle- Dipper giró rápidamente la cabeza, notando la cercanía de su gemela, mirando sus brillantes ojos verdes, una sensación muy extraña se apoderó de ambos, como un silencio cómodo, pero a la vez incompleto, Dipper miró los labios de su gemela, de hermoso color rosado, su estomagó estallo en miles de pequeñas mariposas, Mabel podía sentir el aliento de Dipper rozar su mentón, estaba tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo, como si una pequeña barrera magnética los separara, Dipper se alejó algo asustado por la extraña sensación, que aún recorría su interior.  
-Uh, me vamos a casa Mabel-  
-D-de acuerdo-_

Ambos se levantaron del asfalto duro en dirección a casa, una sensación extraña los corroía, una sensación realmente incorrecta, Mabel suspiró tomando la mano de su hermano, rompiendo con la incómoda sensación, este la mira sonriente, mientras se adentraban en la oscura noche en el pequeño pueblo de Gravity Falls.

-Que historia tan tierna- Dijo Annie en un largo suspiro- Ustedes se enamoraron de muy pequeños, eso es adorable.

Dipper y Mabel se sonrieron mutuamente, Dipper estiró su mano bajo la mesa para acariciar el dorso de la mano de su gemela con suavidad, regalándole una mirada tierna. El resto de la cena pasó de forma rápida, la conversación permaneció fluida y mucho más cotidiana, los platos lentamente perdían su contenido, y la gran cacerola dejaba de humear, Annie se levantó ofreciéndoles un café y galletas para terminar, pero Dipper y Mabel se negaron, la comida había sido tan abundante que podría pasar un mes y no morirían de inanición.

-Creo que nos iremos a desasnar a nuestra cabaña Annie, gracias por todo- Agregó Dipper cortésmente, tomando su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla.  
-¿Segura que no quieres ayuda?- Preguntó Mabel con preocupación.  
-Tranquila pequeña, sufro de insomnio, aunque terminara esto en 5 minutos pasaría otras horas dando vueltas de forma ociosa, esto al menos me agotará como para pegar el ojo.  
-Muchas gracias por todo –Dijo Mabel arreglando el gorro sobre su cabeza.  
-No hay problema, fue muy lindo escuchar sus historias, duerman bien.

Al salir de la casa, el cielo estaba despejado, y la luna teñía de color plata todo el valle y las montañas, los gemelos Pines se dirigieron a toda vellosidad hasta su cabaña, la cual permanecía cálida por las brazas, que ardían rojizas sobre la chimenea de piedra, no se preocuparon en revivir el fuego, la verdad estaban muy cansados y sus estómagos llenos tampoco ayudaban a mantenerlos despiertos, se recostaron en la grande y mullida cama lanzando al suelo con despreocupación los papeles y fichas de dominó que habían quedado regadas sobre ella, de los juegos de esa tarde.

Se abrazaron, sintiendo el calor y la compañía del otro.  
-¿Qué haremos mañana Dip?- Preguntó Mabel bostezando con fuerza.  
–Creo que debemos completar aquello por lo cual hemos venido.  
-Eso temía- Dijo Mabel en tono entristecido acomodando su rostro sobre el pecho de su gemelo, el cual la rodeó con su brazo. –  
-¿Mabel?- Preguntó Dipper en un susurro.  
-¿Qué ocurre?-  
-Esa noche, ¿En verdad fue la noche en que te enamoraste de mí?  
-Si, o al menos ahí comencé a darme cuenta de ello.  
-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?  
-Creo que por la misma razón que tú no lo hiciste tampoco, después de eso creo que siempre evitamos estar más cerca de lo necesario. –Dipper hizo una mueca en la oscuridad, plantando un beso en la frente de Mabel.  
-Que bueno que eso terminó- Dijo abrazándola con fuerza- Te amo.  
-Yo también te amo Dipper, más que a nada.  
No tardaron en quedarse dormidos, en el cálido regazo del otro, despreocupados, inocentes de lo que estaba por venir.

L_**as sombras se volvían densas como el lodo en alguna parte olvidada de aquel pequeño pueblo, una entidad, como bacteria u hongo infeccioso crecía en grandes y grotescos pilares pedregosos, iracundo, sediento, ellos ya estaban cerca, ya casi podía saborear su sangre.**_


	16. Capitulo XVI El descenso

**Algunas cosas que decir. **  
**Escribir este capitulo fue un reto, el final estaba escrito, pero el desenlace permanecía oculto dentro de mi cabeza, hoy se reveló, y es, arriesgándome a sonar grandilocuente, genial, a mi me encantó, ni yo esperaba que las cosas surgieran de esta forma. **

**Este capitulo es mucho más largo que los demás pero en serio que no puede ser de otra forma. **

**Solo les puedo decir ****_"Esto no es el fin, es solo el inicio" ya me entenderán._**

**Capitilo XVI**

**El descenso. **

Secos golpeteos fue lo primero que pudo escuchar, eso y la respiración tranquila de su gemelo acorde a los latidos de su corazón, Mabel abrió los ojos sintiendo su boca espesa, levantó las pesadas mantas de la cama sintiendo el frio del aire golpear su piel que se erizó al contacto.

La luz blanquecina entraba tenue entre las cortinas de la pequeña ventana, se estiró sintiendo los huesos de sus brazos tronar, como le gustaba hacer eso, se levanto en dirección al baño, necesitaba un poco de agua, su garganta se sentía incomoda, sabía que tanta comida no podía ser buena. Miró su rostro en el espejo, no sin antes dar un largo sorbo a la llave, el agua estaba fría.

Mientras, en la habitación, la clara luz de la ventana parecía opacarse por alguna razón, las sombras densas como el lodo comenzaron a rodear el cuerpo de Dipper, este, inocentemente, aún dormía.

El mundo de sus sueños era lo de siempre, algún sinsentido que, seguramente, olvidaría en cuanto abriera los ojos, soñaba un túnel, un túnel largo lleno de puertas de todos colores, abre una de las puertas y entra con confianza, una canción retorcida y una silla roja era todo lo que podía ver, la puerta se cerró tras él en un sonido estrepitoso.

Dipper abrió los ojos, solo para percatarse que aquel sonido no había sido un sueño, las puertas de la casa golpearon con fuerza, acompañadas por el sonido metálico de sus cerraduras. –¡Dipper! ¡Ayúdame!- Era la voz de su gemela, el ambiente parecía cubierto por una fuerte estática, dentro del baño, densas gotas hediondas caían del techo de madera que parecía gemir dolorosamente, manchando la ropa y rostro de Mabel la cual luchaba por abrir la puerta, la ducha, así como el lavamanos escupían agua con rabia.  
-Maby, ¡Aquí estoy!, ¡¿Qué ocurre?! – Gritó intentando que su voz llegara del otro lado de la puerta de madera la cual escurría agua negra por debajo, mojando sus pies descalzos.  
-Hola Dipper- el sudor frio golpeó la espalda de Dipper al escuchar una voz metálica desde un rincón de la habitación, ahí, sobre una silla roja, muy similar a aquella que había soñado, se encontraba sentada una extraña masa color negro, una masa carente de rostro.  
-Tu – Dijo entrecerrando los ojos con desprecio.  
-¿Ha pasado mucho tiempo verdad? ¿Cómo está mi viejo amigo?  
-¿Qué quieres?  
-Solo pasar a saludar, me pareció curioso que estuvieran aquí en Gravity Falls, considerando que ninguno de los dos me recordaba, oh, pero parece que si te acuerdas de mí. –Dipper guardó silencio, mientras la criatura se levantaba de la silla acercándose lentamente al chico de cabello castaño que lo seguía mirando en forma altiva- No pareces estar asustado.  
-¿Por qué estarlo?, de todos modo sé que no puedes hacerme nada, eres solo una proyección.  
-hahahahahahaha- La criatura rió morbosamente, llenando cada rincón de gritos y gemidos ensordecedores y una oscuridad aún más densa- ¿Te crees muy listo? ¿Crees que una proyección mental es solo eso?- Un intenso chillido comienza a retumbar en la habitación, causando un gran dolor a Dipper, el cual se desploma sobre sus rodillas.- Básicamente todo lo que eres y conoces es una proyección mental, deberías saberlo niño listo, esta es su última oportunidad, lárguense. – Terminó de decir, desvaneciéndose en forma de agua negra que se escurría entre las tablas del suelo, pronto las sombras retrocedieron llevándose consigo los fuertes ruidos estáticos.

Las puertas se vieron al fin abiertas, Mabel salió rápidamente aún acelerada por la experiencia, se giró para ver a su gemelo, de rodillas, cubriendo sus oídos, su rostro permanecía estático en una expresión poco común en el joven Pines. Estaba aterrado.

Mabel respiró profundamente, posando su mano en su hombro, pero el permaneció inmutable- ¿Dipper? – permaneció en silencio, con la mirada perdida y sus manos en sus oídos, nunca lo había visto así, nunca había visto a Dipper asustado.

Su posición le recordaba un poco a si misma cuando estaba asustada, su mente no tardó en buscar una solución, haciéndose con una de las gruesas mantas de la cama, se acerca a su hermano, arrodillándose a su lado mientras cubría sus cabezas con la gruesa manta, pronto ambos quedaron sumidos en la oscuridad de la misma.

Mabel toma la mano de Dipper con ternura, apartándola de sus oídos, - Está bien sentirse asustado Dipper, nos recuerda un poco que estamos vivos, pero no podemos dejar que el miedo nos consuma, haciendo que las sombras se vuelvan demonios temibles.- Dipper levanta la mirada en la penumbra sintiendo el calor en el rostro de Mabel, eso y el palpitar de su corazón aún inundado en adrenalina- Recuerdas quien decía eso, ¿verdad?  
-Yo… Yo lo decía, cuando nos escondíamos bajo mis mantas…- Susurró sintiendo sus músculos relajarse -  
-No dejes que el miedo te consuma Dip- Dijo besando tiernamente la frente de su gemelo- no debemos temerle, el es como nosotros, el mismo tío Stan lo dijo en su carta, apuesto que también está aterrado, si no, no se hubiera tomado la molestia de asustarnos, nos habría matado directamente.- Dipper sonrió en la oscuridad de la gruesa manta, una sensación de valentía llenó su pecho  
-Tienes razón, el nos teme, solo nos pilló con la guardia baja.  
-Sabe que estando juntos, no puede hacer nada, por eso esperó a que yo me separara lo suficiente de ti, por eso me encerró, estamos juntos en esto y así es como venceremos, es lo que el tío Stan hubiera querido.  
-Si, vamos, tenemos que terminar con esta locura, por el tío Stan, por Soos.  
-Y por nosotros- Terminó de decir la chica de cabello castaño abrazando a su hermano y besándolo con fuerza.

Ambos se levantaron del suelo invadidos por una bravura inesperada, colocándose sus ropas para la nieve.

Dipper tomó el libro guardándolo junto a la carta de su tío, puso el mapa en su bolsillo dando una respiración profunda.  
- ¿Juntos en esto?- Preguntó Mabel estirando su mano hacia él.  
-Hasta el final- respondió tomando su mano con fuerza.

Salieron de la pequeña cabaña de madera, el brillo del sol sobre la blanca nieve produjo un momentáneo dolor sobre sus ojos, el aire estaba fresco y aromatizado por los arboles cubiertos de cristales, Annie estaba cortando madera junto a su cabaña, no tardó en saludarlos alegremente.

Según el mapa no se encontraban demasiado lejos de donde Stan había escondido la dichosa tabla, una cloaca en desuso en las afueras del pueblo, cuya única entrada estaba escondida en alguna parte de la densa vegetación y la nieve.

Luego de una pequeña caminata pudieron distinguir la pedregosa entrada junto a un acantilado.

-¿Aún quieres hacerlo?- Preguntó Mabel acariciando la palma de su gemelo con el pulgar.  
-Si- Respondió rápidamente-es lo que debemos hacer… ¿Mabel?. – Preguntó agachando ligeramente la cabeza.  
-¿Que ocurre Dip? – musitó en tono preocupado, Dipper guardo silencio unos segundos, mirando la nieve acumulada sobre sus botas derretirse.  
-Nada... solo... te amo… Si no salimos de ahí con vida solo quería decirlo.- Mabel sonrió con tranquilidad apretando fuerte a su hermano y besándolo ligeramente en los labios.  
-Han sido los mejores días de mi vida Dipper, aunque ahí ocurriera lo peor, sabría que al menos conocí el amor de mi vida. ¿Juntos hasta el final?  
-Juntos hasta el final- Respondió tomando con fuerza la mano de Mabel.

Una vez cercanos a la entrada Dipper tomó su bufanda enrollándola sobre sus manos,- así, no se separarán tan fácilmente- Dijo mientras encendía una pequeña linterna para revisar la parte trasera del mapa, donde decía exactamente en qué parte de este oscuro reino subterráneo se encontraba aquel maligno objeto.

-Según esto debemos adentrarnos hasta el centro del sistema de cloacas, un enorme poso muy profundo. en el fondo, descansa la tabla, guardada al interior de un baúl, me pregunto si tendrá cerradura, el tío Stan no cometería la torpeza de obviar ese detalle, ¿verdad?.  
-No lo creo, dudo que alguien siquiera encontrara este lugar, mucho menos bajaría hasta el poso.  
-Bueno- Dipper suspiró profundamente- aquí vamos, antes que nada saca el libro de la mochila ¿vale? Debemos tenerlo a mano…

Ambos se miraron por una última vez, dándose un beso corto antes de adentrarse en la sombría caverna artificial, a los pocos metros no podían ver nada más allá del rayo tenue de la linterna, el ambiente era muy denso, como el de una pelea familiar, o un comentario incomodo, no había vida alguna dentro del túnel, cualquiera esperaría encontrar ratas o cualquier tipo de animal refugiado, pero ahí, ni las raíces de los arboles parecían aflorar de los fríos muros de piedra pulida, Dipper se preguntó si es que era gracias al invierno, o tenía que ver con los poderes sobrenaturales de la tabla.

-Aún no me dices como es que venceremos a este demonio, ¿Vas a usar el libro?- susurró Mabel, haciendo un eco tenue en las profundidades del túnel, eco que se mezclaba con el sonido de su caminar.  
-El tío Stan dijo que sería tan simple como romper la tabla, pero luego de leer más al respecto descubrí que sería algo más complicado, ya que, no solo esta criatura nos intentará detener, si no, que la tabla en si misma no quiere ser destruida.  
-¿Es decir que la tabla es consciente?  
-No lo sé, quizás solo no quiere morir, si posee poder sobrenatural, no dudo que posea sentido de la existencia, el punto es, que necesitaremos un hechizo de protección mental si queremos acercarnos a la tabla y otro más fuerte para destruir el sello que la vuelve resistente a la fuerza natural.  
-Y… ¿Cuándo los harás?- Dipper miró hacia atrás sonriéndole astutamente.  
-Lo estamos haciendo ahora, los sellos están en mi bufanda, nos protegen a los dos, y aunque nos soltemos de ella, ya está afiliada a nosotros, si que, tampoco es problema el soltarse, solo que, de esta forma el hechizo es más fuerte. – Mabel rió infantilmente ante la astucia de su hermano.  
-Eres genial- Dijo rompiendo un poco la tensión que se acumulaba en el aire, cada vez más denso, un sonido estático llenaba cada rincón del tunel generando una sensación incomoda, el muchacho de cabello castaño dio un largo trago de saliva, al divisar el final del túnel, habían llegado al poso central.

-Ahora… quiero que escribas algo en tu mano, puedes sacar un marcador de mi mochila- Mabel no cuestiono ni un segundo buscando con rapidez un marcador de color negro- Dámelo – Dipper desenrolló la bufanda de sus manos, tomando el brazo de Mabel con suavidad, en el, en tinta negra escribió las palabras "_Resigno meum praeteritum_" – Cuando llegue el momento, debes decir estas palabras, por ahora, no debes leerlas de otra forma que no sea en tu mente- ¿de acuerdo? – Mabel asintió con la cabeza, releyendo las extrañas palabras escritas sobre el dorso de su brazo.

Al llegar al borde del pozo el ambiente se volvió desagradable, una peste inodora parecía cubrir todo generando una ligera sensación nauseosa en los gemelos, Dip se asomó con cuidado, apuntando con su linterna, era algo más profundo de lo que había imaginado, se cuestionó el cómo bajar, antes de ver una vieja escalera polvorienta reposando en un lado. –Perfecto- pensó sonriendo.

-Cuidado Dipper, no sabes que tan solida es esa cosa- Alegó Mabel con preocupación mientras su hermano apoyaba los pies en la vieja escalera.  
-No te preocupes, aparentemente nada crece alrededor de la tabla, ¿no notaste que ni siquiera hay musgo en las rocas?

Su gemela miró a su alrededor, el paisaje era estéril, la roca seca y fría predominaba en cada rincón, nisiquiera una pequeña raíz o insecto brotando de ella.

Sin insectos, sin humedad, la escalera debía seguir como el día en que fue abandonada, se acercó aún desconfiada y algo atemorizada por la negrura envolvente del profundo poso- Vamos- dijo Dipper regalándole una sonrisa mientras descendía más y más en la densa negrura, Mabel se armó de valor tomándose con fuerza de la empolvada escalera de madera, la cual se tambaleaba ligeramente con cada paso.

La profunda oscuridad hizo que el descenso pareciera eterno, Mabel rogaba a cada momento que el siguiente peldaño fuera el último que tuviera que sentir bajo sus pies, la tranquilidad volvió a ella cuando sintió el eco de la fría roca revotar contra las paredes, habían llegado al fondo.

Un brillo extraño se asomó tenue a sus espaldas, era la bufanda de Dipper, este le estiró la mano, volviendo a envolverlas en la tela gruesa de la misma que ahora parecía brillar más.

El poso era completamente circular, con una ligera pendiente escalonada, que llevaba a un pequeño agujero cubierto con una tabla de madera empolvada, ambos caminaron hacia ella cautelosos, curiosamente, no podían escuchar los sonidos estáticos, ni el denso ambiente atemorizante, de hecho, parecía un lugar agradable para estar.

Utilizando sus manos libres removieron la vieja madera del centro del gran círculo pedregoso, bajo ella un cofre con sellos metálicos, no tenia candado, una suerte.

El corazón de Dipper latía fuerte al momento en que abria la caja de madera, revelando en el fondo, una pequeña forma rectangular cubierta por una tela color blanco- Esta es- La levantó quitando su capa protectora.

La tabla dorada, con sus elegantes marcas rúnicas y un ojo en su centro, Dipper la acarició, de ella se expelía un gran poder, se sentía agradable, como un cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos, quizás por eso Stan nunca quizo eliminarla, la sensación de poder que generaba era muy fuerte.  
-¡Dipper!- Mabel susurró con fuerza sacandolo de su trance hipnótico, la miró agitando ligeramente la cabeza  
-Yo también pude sentirlo, pero debemos destruirla.- Su gemelo arqueó la cara en un gesto extraño, rebuscando algunas cosas en su mochila.

-No podían simplemente largarse ¿Verdad?- Una voz revotó en la oscuridad, a lo cual los gemelos se levantaron con rapidez- la voz parecía ahogada como la de alguien que intenta halar después de haber corrido demasiado- No podían dejarme aquí, estaba dispuesto a dejarlos en paz Dipper amigo- El chico pines apuntó la linterna a un rincón donde una masa extraña parecía retorcerse, era una forma humanoide, una forma humanoide que se derretía en densos chorros de alquitrán  
- Asique ese es tu cuerpo físico.- Dijo casi burlándose.  
-¡Cállate!- Dijo la masa intentando ponerse de pié.  
-Tantos años y ni siquiera eres la sombra de aquella criatura que mató al tío Stan- Dijo en tono despectivo y desafiante.  
-Tú no sabes nada humano- Gritó en tono furioso. –¿ Crees que un simple hechizo de protección mental es suficiente para protegerte de mí?  
- Bueno, no veo que hagas nada más-  
-¡Insolente!.

En un movimiento rápido la criatura se abalanzo sobre él, intentando alcanzar la bufanda que brillaba ahora con más intensidad- ¡Mabel! ¡La bufanda! – Mabel corrió en ayuda de su hermano, antes de tropezar a causa de un par de negros tentáculos Dipper sostenía a la criatura con fuerza, sintiendo su peso y su viscosidad sobre sus manos.  
-Los mataré, destruiré sus mentes tan intensamente que me rogarán el que acabe con su miseria- bramaba la criatura en chillidos guturales.

Reponiéndose Mabel corre hacia su hermano, saltando sobre la masa hedionda color negro- ¡!AAAHH!- esta grita poniéndose ahora sobre la criatura sosteniéndola con sus rodillas, la criatura chillaba generando dolor en sus oídos

-¿Ya no eres tan malo verdad? – Mabel lo miró con desprecio levantando sus manos empuñadas en el aire. –¡Esto es por mi tío Stan! – Gritó azotando su puño contra lo que parecía ser la cabeza de la repulsiva criatura carente de rostro la cual bramó insultos adoloridos- ¡MALDITA PUTA!  
-¡ESTO ES POR MI BRAZO!- Volvió a gritar con más fuerza haciendo revotar su voz en las paredes estériles, plantando otro puñetazo aún más fuerte llenando su rostro de una repulsiva masa espesa, la criatura emitía gemidos ahogados mientras agitaba sus delgadas extremidades con desesperación, los ojos de Mabel se llamaban de lagrimas, lagrimas llenas de frustración, durante años esta deforme criatura la había torturado, susurrando los peores insultos, matando su amor por ella misma y por los demás, había destruido su mundo casi al completo.

Ahogada por la ira dejó caer sobre él una serie de golpes, el alquitrán hediondo cubría su ropa y su rostro mientras liberaba su fuerza contra este ser, que pronto dejó de retorcerse, su pecho chorreante se agitaba, mientras Mabel respiraba esforzadamente, las primeras lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos cayendo sobre la gimiente criatura.

Sintió la mano de su gemelo sobre su hombro, estaba cubierta por un guante de cuero luminoso.  
-Y esto es por nosotros- Dijo antes de lanzar un certero golpe que fue seguido de miles de gritos, y gemidos de dolor esos que ya había usado antes para torturarlos, se derritió, fusionándose con el suelo de piedra.

Mabel comenzó a llorar fuertemente, al fin eran libres, eso, estaba muerto.  
Giró su rostro hacia su hermano, que también lloraba, ambos se abrazaron en una mezcla extraña de risas y llantos ahogados.  
-¿Ya terminó? – Preguntó Mabel limpiando su rostro.  
-No, aún hay que destruir la tabla, así ningún otro volverá a entrar jamas.

La chica de cabello castaño asintió con rapidez, su pecho aún temblaba por mezcla de emociones y el cansancio físico.  
Dipper tomó la tabla dorada disponiéndola sobre el frio suelo, estiró el pedazo de tela dibujando sobre el 7 símbolos. Conectados por una línea.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas amargas- _Espero que funcione- _Susurró.  
-Claro que funcionará, no fallaste antes- Dijo Mabel sonriente.  
-Debemos decirlo ahora.

"Resigno meum praeteritum"

La tabla comienza a brillar con intensidad, mientras Dipper, en un movimiento rápido toma a su hermana de la cadera, besándola apasionadamente, como si ese fuera el último beso que recibiría jamás, la luz parecía volverse más y más intensa mientras un fuerte sonido vibraba bajo sus pies – No me refería a la tabla-

…

…

…

Otra noche como cualquiera, el frio se volvía vapor en las bocas de quienes se aventuraban fuera de sus casas, los hermanos Pines se encontraban en un pequeño parque cerca de la casa de un buen amigo, Mabel había salido a fumar, al parecer dentro de la casa solo les gustaba el olor del tabaco, Dipper la miraba con tristeza, su cabeza era una tormenta de pensamientos, pero que podía decir, siempre lo era.

-Es gracioso como cambian las cosas en tan poco tiempo, ¿no crees? …


	17. Capitulo XVII Nunca ocurrió

Capitulo XVII

**Nunca ocurrió. **

Otra noche como cualquiera, el frio se volvía vapor en las bocas de quienes se aventuraban fuera de sus casas, los hermanos Pines se encontraban en un pequeño parque cerca de la casa de un buen amigo, Mabel había salido a fumar, al parecer dentro de la casa solo les gustaba el olor del tabaco, Dipper la miraba con tristeza, su cabeza era una tormenta de pensamientos, pero que podía decir, siempre lo era.

-Es gracioso como cambian las cosas en tan poco tiempo, ¿no crees?

-¿Por qué lo dices Dip'?

Una fuerte sensación de Déjà vu recorrió la espalda de Dipper, algo se sentía radicalmente diferente en el aire, en la brisa, en su mente, alguna vez tormentosa y llena de pensamientos negativos ahora parecía completamente calma, esto le perturbó, agitó la cabeza con rapidez olvidando lo que se supone iba a decir.

-¿Dipper?  
-Si, disculpa, estaba… volando bajo.  
-Lo noté- Agregó sonriendo mientras lamia las orillas del papel de liar-¿Tienes encendedor verdad?

Dipper sale por un segundo de su trance y busca en sus bolsillos- ahí tienes- Mabel corre a un lado su cabellera, alguna vez larga y brillante y enciende el preciado cigarrillo- Esta cosa sabe excelente, esperemos que sea tan buena como nos prometió tu amigo- dice con voz rasposa mientras libera el dulce humo con un largo suspiro- En cualquier caso, ¿qué piensas DIp?

La sensación ahora era mucho más fuerte que antes, no podía ser normal.

-¿Que tan largo puede ser un Déjà vu? – cuestionó mirando el cigarrillo que sostenía.  
-No lo sé, a veces toda una vida, ten fuma un poco.

Dipper toma el porro de entre los dedos de su hermana y lo mira intrigado, la perturbadora sensación seguía ahí, esperando a quebrarse- La verdad… no me siento bien Mabel, creo que me iré a casa.  
-Pero, ¿y qué pasará con la fiesta?  
-No importa, en verdad siento todo muy extraño.- Debo irme.  
-¿Dipper? – Preguntó viendo a su hermano alejarse en la oscuridad, el nunca había sido una persona impulsiva.

Mabel apagó el porro contra su zapato y se dispuso a seguir a su hermano, este caminaba a paso rápido, dejando una estela de vapor proveniente de su boca.

-¿Dip?- Preguntó en voz alta esperando llamar su atención- ¿Qué ocurre? – Dipper se detiene de golpe.  
-!Todo esto ya pasó!, pasó en algún momento, solo que completamente diferente, algo importante se supone debería estar pasando ahora.- Sus palabras eran erráticas, algo estaba perturbando la mente de Dipper a un nivel que apenas podía comprender.  
-¿De qué hablas? -Preguntó asustada.  
-¡No lo sé! – Gritó causando un silencio de confusión flotar entre ambos- no lo sé. – Pequeñas lagrimas se escaparon de los ojos del joven Pines, Mabel no tardó en acercarse a él limpiándolas con el reverso de su chaqueta, sostuvo su mano por un segundo, mirando de cerca sus ojos verdes cristalinos.  
-Siento... ¡Siento como si estuviera intentando recordar un sueño!, una idea borrosa es todo lo que existe en mi mente, ¡una idea borrosa de lo que se supone debería estar pasando!.  
-¿Qué se supone debería pasar? – Preguntó con vos suave, acariciando el rostro de su hermano, el cual levantó la mirada sintiendo su respiración húmeda chocar contra sus labios, se acercó con timidez besándola con ternura en los labios.

Se separó, el rostro de su hermana estaba ruborizado con una expresión impresionada, Dipper sintió su cara ser invadida por un fuerte calor mientras su estómago se contraía con violencia.  
-T-Tengo que irme- Tartamudeó corriendo lejos del lugar.  
Mabel tocó sus labios manteniéndose en shock mientras veía a su gemelo correr a toda velocidad.- esto tenía que pasar- Susurró ruborizándose ligeramente.

Miró hacia atrás, pudo ver el lugar donde todos sus amigos se encontraban perdiendo la consciencia, negó con la cabeza, y se dispuso a volver a casa también.

Dipper no tardó en llegar, su corazón latía a toda velocidad mientras su mente vomitaba preguntas al azar, durante años, había logrado empujar esos sentimientos hasta el fondo de su pecho, ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Por qué sintió que así debía ser? ¿Por qué el Déjà vu había vuelto?, cubrió sus ojos con rabia, -¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?, lo he jodido todo- susurró dejándose caer en el suelo junto a la puerta de entrada.

Miró a su alrededor, notando una carta de extraña apariencia bajo la puerta, la recogió intentando distraer su mente de lo recién ocurrido, la carta era para él, no tenia direcciones ni nada, parecía que alguien simplemente la había arrastrado bajo la puerta, "Para Dipper" decía en letras extrañamente familiares.

Se levantó del suelo encendiendo la luz para poder ver mejor mientras se dirigía a la sala de estar, se sentó en uno de los sillones aún buscando algún tipo de identificación en el peculiar pedazo de papel, la abrió con cuidado.

La carta de su interior parecía gastada no envejecido ni maltratado, solo, gastada, la estiró notando una firma familiar, era la suya, consumido por la intriga comenzó a leerla.

_Hola Dipper,  
Quizás te estés preguntando la procedencia de esta carta, y la verdad es muy difícil de explicar.  
Hace ya muchos años tú y Mabel han sido acosados por una extraña voz, voz cuya procedencia nunca pudiste sospechar, bueno, si todo sale como espero, esta ya nunca más les molestará._

Si te preguntas como es que se esto, solo puedo decirte, que lo sé porque tú también lo sabes, te estoy escribiendo desde el otro lado de un espejo hipotético, un espejo más allá del tiempo y la realidad, una realidad alterna, una realidad que jamás ocurrió. 

_En otras palabras, yo, soy tu. Un tú que quizás no vuelva a existir._

_Primero que nada debes saber un par de cosas, __**Mabel te ama, así como tu la amas a ella, **__de este lado del espejo hemos pasado las últimas semanas juntos, enamorados, viviendo aquello que los dos creíamos imposible.  
Recordamos la verdadera causa de la muerte de Stan, recordamos aquella horrible noche, nunca entendí el porqué hasta este momento._

Todo hechizo de gran poder requiere un sacrificio, el cual puede ser vital, mental o emocional.  
El hechizo que necesito para acabar con esto es tan poderoso que bien tenía dos opciones.  
Sacrificarme a mí mismo para concretarlo, o renunciar al amor de mi vida.

_**Renunciar a nuestra historia de amor por el bien de ambos, **__esta solución quedó dando vueltas en mi cabeza, debíamos renunciar a todo aquello que habíamos vivido juntos, solo debíamos aceptar renunciar y el hechizo sé concretaría, aún no se si decírselo a Mabel, no sé si estará dispuesta._

Como dije, la noche en que recordamos la muerte del tío Stan siempre me pregunté el porqué, bueno, resulta que existe un hechizo que permite recuperar al completo la memoria perdida en eventos mágicos, el problema, es que los participantes ignorantes de este podían tardar mucho tiempo en encontrar y ponerse en contacto con el respectivo objeto, como hicimos yo y Mabel con el libro en el cual Stan había dejado el hechizo de memoria, el cual, alimentó con su propio sacrificio en vida.

En mi ha surgido una teoría, usando el papel del libro el cual es inmune a los cambios mágicos podría enviar esta carta a mí mismo, no importa lo que me pase la carta seguiría existiendo, en el he puesto el hechizo de recuperación de la memoria, pero no está alimentado, ahí es donde entra mi segunda teoría, si bien entiendo, todo aquello que fui y seré dejará de existir en cuanto el hechizo de renuncia se haya concretado_**, ¿No es acaso eso la definición exacta de muerte?.**___

Nuevamente es la teoría, no sé siquiera si esto llegará a tus manos, y si es que efectivamente llega, que puedas recuperar tus recuerdos.

Rogando que funcione.  
DIPPER PINES.

Dipper terminó de leer la carta a la vez que un escalofrío recorría su espina, no podía ser, buscó respuestas racionales en cómo esta había llegado a su puerta, en cómo podía tener su misma caligrafía y saber cosas tan privadas sobre el.  
_¿El otro lado del espejo?,_ se preguntó en un susurro mirando nuevamente el papel envejecido a la vez que eschaba el sonido característico de la puerta de la entrada, era Mabel, pero permaneció sentado, la carta lo dejó tan perturbado que ni siquiera podía pensar en lo que había ocurrido momentos antes..

-¿Dipper?- Mabel se asomó desde el pasillo que conectaba la sala de estar con el resto de la casa, viéndolo sentado con sus ojos clavados en un viejo pedazo de papel- ¿Qué es eso?  
-Una carta- respondió con frialdad.  
-wow, ¿una admiradora secreta?- bromeó intentado romper el hielo, este solo sonrió aún aturdido por sus propias ideas- Dip – Mabel continuó algo avergonzada- Sobre lo que pasó hace un rato yo, uh- Dijo intentando buscar las palabras correctas antes de ser interrumpida por su hermano.

-¿Tu me amas?- Preguntó de forma casi natural, Mabel se sonrojó furiosamente.  
-Claro que te amo, eres mi hermano.- Dijo moviendo las manos con rapidez.  
-Eso pensé- Dijo en tono frío levantándose del sofá, mirando la carta con ira, menuda _broma de mal gusto,_ pensó arrugándola ligeramente.

-¡Dipper, yo! Uh- Mabel se detuvo un segundo, sintiendo el temor crecer en la boca de su estomago.  
-¿Qué? – Dijo en tono cansado.  
-¿T-tu me amas a mi? Ya sabes, de esa forma- Preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, este desvió la mirada adolorido, esta se acercó apoyando su mano en sus mejillas, este desvió la mirada un segundo, antes de que ella cerrara espacio restante en un beso, esta vez más profundo, sintiendo el calor de sus labios acariciar los suyos, su cuerpo se relajó apoyando sus manos en las caderas de su gemela a la vez que su mente se ahogaba en un mar de felicidad, confusión y un sin fin de preguntas, se separó un segundo escuchando sus respiraciones agitadas y su rostro enardecido.

-¿M-Mabel?.  
-¿Si?- Dijo esta mirandolo con ojos grandes y cristalinos.  
-Quiero intentar algo, se que suena muy extraño, p-pero quiero que toques esta carta, que la toquemos al mismo tiempo – Su hermana le da una mirada extrañada, antes de dirigirse hacia el extraño pedazo de papel que ahora se disponía frente a ella.  
-Uh… claro- terminó de decir posando su mano sobre el envejecido mensaje.

...

__**_Oscuridad… deseo… fuego… desaparecer._**

**_…¡NO ESTOY ARREPENTIDO!..._**

**_…el mundo está lleno de una profunda belleza Dipper, y tu ni te enteras…_**

**_...Mabel miraba al cielo sintiendo las gotas golpear contra su rostro, siempre había amado la lluvia, ¡LA VIDA ES BELLA! Gritó con entusiasmo..._**

**_...Haz que se calle..._**

**_…Se ve que eres una chica lista, no hagas pasar a tu hermano por esto de nuevo ..._**

**_...¡No dejaré que esta cosa nos consuma y nos vuelva una sombra!..._**

**_…Ayúdame con esto, y te daré acceso total a los otros ejemplares…_**

**_…¿Tenemos que volver a Gravity Falls? …_**

**_…Si llegara a pasar yo sería el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra…_**

**_…"Los ama más que a nada.  
STAN PINES."…_**

**_…Creo que debemos completar aquello por lo cual hemos venido…_**

**_…Espero que funcione…No me refería a la tabla…_**

… TE AMO MABEL…  
…TE AMO DIPPER…  
  
Los gemelos abrieron los ojos con confusión, estaban recostados sobre el sofá, todos sus recuerdos habían vuelto, recuerdos de algo que técnicamente jamás pasó, ya que según el calendario aún era la primera noche de su historia de amor, se miraron, reconociendo en los ojos del otro los recuerdos de su aventura, se abrazaron con fuerza, mientras lagrimas de felicidad se deslizaban por sus mejillas, se besaron apasionadamente.

Ya todo pasó, pero a la vez, **Nunca ocurrió**.

**_Fin._**

**Fin, una de las palabras más extrañas que existe, ¿No creen?.  
Es donde yo, el humilde narrador, libera a los personajes de su yugo y su destino, ahora son libres de elegir por ellos mismos. **

**Quiero agradecer a quienes hayan llegado a este punto, disfruté mucho esta historia, pequeño testamento de mis pesares y metaverso de lo que nunca podrá ser. **

**Pero bueno, existe en nuestras mentes y creo que es lo que cuenta. ¿Verdad?**

**Me despido, y nos veremos en otra ocasión.**

**Ked' **

**" This isn't happening"**  
-How To Dissapear Completely-** Radiohead. **


	18. Epílogo

_Hemos pasado muchas cosas locas ¿sabes tío Stan?, ya hace casi 3 años que nos fuimos de casa y las cosas con Mabel siguen siendo perfectas, nos mudamos muy lejos donde nadie hiciera preguntas incomodas, Nunca podre llegar a saber si tu realmente aceptarías nuestra relación, pero, creo que fuiste una de las herramientas que nos hizo estar juntos._

_Encontré un trabajo en una Biblioteca, no es lo más emocionante del mundo, pero en verdad me agrada, aún espero encontrar a algún pequeño Dipper con el cual hablar sobre libros, Mabel trabaja en una pastelería, siempre la critican por hacer más decoraciones de las necesarias- Dijo dejando escapar una sonrisa a la vez que acariciaba la fria roca con el nombre de su tío, no hemos vuelto a saber de nuestros padres y creo que tampoco nos están buscando, los tabús tienen el poder de cambiar mucho a las personas. _

_Tengo una última cosa que contarte, una gran noticia, Mabel está embarazada, son mellizos, si, yo tampoco podía creerlo.  
En verdad te extrañamos, cada año en estas fechas no evitamos pensar en ti y en tu sacrificio._

Los ojos de Dipper se llenaron de lagrimas a la par que pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a caer, Mabel se acercó, poniendo un pequeño ramo de flores sobre la tumba cubierta ligeramente por la nieve.

Se alejaron con una extraña sensación, Dipper besó a su gemela en la frente, mirando la tumba una vez más.

_-Adiós tío Stan.- _

**"Soltar las cuerdas del títere es otra forma de libertad y ahora yo soy libre- Ked'**


End file.
